EternityA Musical Montage
by chrisevefan
Summary: Chris and Jack take the trip to Bermuda together and find love isn't as far off as they'd imagined. (Chris/Eve, Jack/Alison romance)
1. Default Chapter

(Note to all readers: When I started this fanfic, it was as a challenge to myself as I wanted to see if I could write a fanfic to songs that OTHER people challenged me to write a chapter with. It was a bit different than any other fanfic I've done, but overall it was a great learning experience as an author and that it why I offer to you, Eternity: My musical montage traveling through the life and times of Chris Ramsey, Eve Lambert, Jack Ramsey and Alison Barrington as music illuminates a tale of romance that has been a long time in the making. Please enjoy!!! If you have any questions or comments on this fic, please feel free to drop me a line at Eternity Fanfic. Thanks for reading!!)  
Chapter One   
"Creepin' Up On You"  
Creepin' up on you is the wrong thing to do   
I found your address got your phone number too   
Visit all the stores where you buy all your clothes   
Been to secret places you think nobody knows   
If I have to breathe without you   
Nobody should......   
I need to be around you   
Watchin' you   
No one else can love you like I do   
Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you   
I know that it wouldn't be right   
If I stayed all night   
Just to peek in on you   
Creepin' up on you..   
Chris Ramsey made his way through the nearly deserted streets of Bermuda as he felt a wind rush through him. He'd taken Jack up on his offer to leave town with him, but all it wound up being for the two Ramsey brothers was one moment of misery followed by another. They'd found themselves up to their eyeballs in tequila and poorly spoken Spanish, yet after Jack had passed out, Chris found himself more clearheaded than ever in his quest for self discovery. As if there was ever such a thing, he laughed to himself as he noted a small figure up ahead.   
  
Chris felt the tropical winds whip up around him as a small child had stepped out onto the street, lazily kicking around a dented silver can beneath the golden iridescence of the moon. A small smile tugged on Chris' lips as he observed the child so at ease with his meager surroundings. The night wasn't so much of a threatening one as it was lonely, but as this child played among the darkness, nothing but sheer delight vibrated in his eyes as he kicked along his broken can. Chris watched the dark eyed child squeal with sheer bliss as he sent the can flying in the air towards Chris' direction. The boy looked up at Chris, his eyes a mixture of wonderment and confusion as he cautiously moved towards Chris.   
  
"It looks like you're having a good time," Chris offered in a welcoming tone as the child moved forward saying nothing, "would you like this back?" Chris patted the small can with his foot as the boy nodded, "alright then," Chris replied kicking the can gently in the child's direction.   
  
The boy laughed upon receiving the can and before Chris knew it there was another gentle flood of laughter filling the air, one that Chris hardly recognized as his own, but in these simple moments with the child, he found himself at ease. He was no longer spokesperson for Frank as the Avatar, no more the cynical surgeon at Port Charles General Hospital, but he was merely a man lost in the simple pleasure of spending a few brief moments entertaining a child. The boy's eyes seemed to light up with each pass they made with one another and yet in those moments with this completely foreign experience lingering over him, Chris found himself at perfect ease.   
  
"Esteban," the boy's mother called out to him from the shop entrance Chris had witnessed the boy slip out into the night from, "Esteban aqui!"   
  
The boy heard his mother's callings and urgings for him to return home, but he looked to his new playmate in Chris as if asking his permission to end the challenge between them. Chris saw the curiosity behind the boy's eyes before he offered up a nod.   
  
"Another time perhaps," Chris smiled at the boy before kicking the can in the child's direction once more. The child bent down to scoop it up, a smile washing over his perfectly tanned features as Chris watched him disappear into the small shop the boy's mother closing door behind him as Chris was once again met by the darkness surrounding him.   
  
Darkness was a bit much considering the stars were shining brighter than they'd ever been in Port Charles, but now Chris was alone again lost in his thoughts as he walked along. He'd contemplated making his way back to the tiny pueblo Jack had rented out, but watching his brother sleep off a hangover just wasn't his idea of a good time. Maybe Jack would need someone to listen to his woes of being unlucky in love, but Chris was betting that Jack wouldn't need him around for another couple of hours.   
  
Sighing, Chris strolled along thinking of how his brother had fallen into a similar fate as Chris had not too long ago. The sad truth was that both Ramsey brothers had fallen in love women they could never truly be with, both women near and dear to their hearts as they'd both fallen hard for their best friends. Jack had fallen head over heels for Alison while Chris had never truly gotten over the one woman who'd really touched his heart, even now after her tragic death. Even as time had passed on, no one could ever fill that void that surrounded him as he thought back to what life had been like with Eve in it, with her by his side while loving her from afar. Chris had tried to busy himself with thoughts of anything but her absense, but as he witnessed his brother's fall into darkness over losing any hope of a future with Alison, Chris was reminded yet again of his own emptiness.   
  
To love and to have lost is better than not to have loved at all, Chris was once told, but in losing Eve, he'd lost all hope of finding love. She was his heart, his true destiny and with that came the heavy price of having found his one true soulmate only to lose her too soon to let her know they were meant to be. He'd known in his heart from the moment he first encountered her that she was the one, but pride and foolishness had kept him from following his heart straight to her, to the love that could've been between them. Even now as he thought back to the day she'd left this world, he felt as though a part of him had drifted off with her, going to some other place where love knew no limits. He only hoped that one day they would find one another again, but until then Chris would go on losing himself to whatever venture came his way in the hopes that something would keep his mind off of Eve, off of what it was like to have held her so close only to lose her a moment before the words I love you were whispered upon his lips. If only....   
  
"Chris, who are you fooling?" he spoke to himself through the darkness as his eyes cast up towards the moon, now suddenly hidden by the clouds above. It looked like a storm was brewing as the cold realization that miracles didn't happen for men like him set in. He'd played the hand he was given, waiting for the perfect moment to release his ace only to wind up on the losing end of things. Time had played a very cruel joke on him and now he was left with the emptiness that filled his soul.   
  
"Wherever you are Eve," Chris spoke to the moonlight, "know I haven't forgotten you. I'll never forget you," he promised in a whisper as he heard a sound from behind him. He turned towards the noise hearing another crash in the distance as his eyes searched through the darkened street, "hello. Is anyone there?"   
  
Chris thought he heard another faint sound as his eyes darted towards the alleyway. He slowly stepped towards the noise, hearing nothing but the soft winds rising above the darkness as his heart pounded in his chest. He glanced towards the store entrance where Esteban had come from, but it was still locked up tight from his mother's attempt to bring him in for the evening. Chris heard another rustling sound from the alley as he turned his eyes towards the darkness.   
  
"Hello?" he questioned unsure if his imagination was playing tricks on him as he thought of his alliance with Frank in Port Charles. Could it be that Frank had come all this way to Bermuda to find him? Was his leaving town not part of the deal they'd arranged? Chris stepped further into the blackness unsure of what he was going to find as he heard a soft mewing sound before him. Looking down Chris found himself met by the jade colored eyes of a black tabby cat who'd been rummaging through the trash aside the small restaurant.   
  
"Hey you," Chris smiled bending down to reach out to the cat as it moved in against his leg rubbing up against him with a light purr, "you sure do make a lot of noise for a little one, don't you?" The cat pressed against him enjoying the moment as Chris stroked her soft fur. The cat seemed content for a moment or so before taking a step back and fleeing into the darkness.   
  
"And who says I don't have a way with women," he shook his head before deciding to return to his brother who most certainly would need some kind of support when he woke up wondering why he'd taken that last tequila shot.   
  
"Jack, maybe it's not too late for you," Chris thought back to his brother wondering if perhaps there would be a way to help Jack get his happily ever after before it was too late like it had been for him. As Chris headed back towards the pueblo, he failed to notice the shadow waiting in the darkness, watching him closely waiting to make the next move in the step towards getting closer to him, to finding their way to Chris Ramsey.   
I been hanging round all the places you haunt   
Spying on your friends to find out what you want   
Drinking from the glass that you left on the bar   
Follow you around driving home in your car...   
Do I have to breathe without you?   
Coz nobody could   
I need to be around you   
Watching you   
No one else can love you like I do   
Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you   
I know that it wouldn't be right   
If I stayed all night   
Just to peek in on you   
Creepin' up on you..   
Chris entered the room finding his brother barely conscious sprawled out on the sofa in the middle of the room. Closing the door behind him, Chris made his way across the room ready to get some aspirin for Jack. Perhaps that would help him get over what the night had brought on, but then again getting over loving someone like Alison wasn't going to be an easy task, so Chris opted for another bottle of beer instead. He made his way towards his brother extending the glass bottle towards him with a half smile.   
  
"Here's to another night of misery," Chris urged as Jack raised his head to the side reluctantly accepting the bottle.   
  
"Is this how it is going to be from now on?" Jack groaned tipping his head back as he downed the cold, harsh alcohol and let out a groan.   
  
"And how is that exactly?" Chris plopped himself down into the chair across from Jack before popping open a bottle himself and taking a long swig.   
  
"You and I out in the middle of paradise getting drunk with one another because life sucks for us both," Jack groaned, "what is it about us?"   
  
"We're Ramsey men," Chris explained with obvious distaste as he shook his head, "it means life especially ours is bound to suck."   
  
"Suck is putting it mildly," Jack shook his head, "you know I really thought Alison was different. She and I connected on this level and there was something, really something and I thought that she and I would be together that...."   
  
"That what?" Chris asked as his brother trailed off.   
  
"That maybe she and I could have something," Jack sighed, "but I guess I was just fooling myself into believing. What an idiot that makes me."   
  
"No Jack, you weren't an idiot," Chris offered up painfully, "you were just a man in love. It happens to the best of us."   
  
"Yeah I see you stumbling upon it all the time," Jack groaned, "See you don't need to worry about that stuff."   
  
"Not anymore," Chris sighed closing his eyes as a silence fell between them.   
  
"Chris, I didn't mean that....I mean I know what Eve meant to you," Jack started again.   
  
"You were one of the only people who ever truly knew just how much she meant to me, Jack," Chris admitted honestly as another sigh fell from his lips, "that time during December when that truth bug hit me, I was so afraid what I'd say if I was face to face with her feeling how I felt, but now part of me wishes that we'd have five minutes alone together, that somehow I would've told her."   
  
"You wanted to do the right thing," Jack watched his brother closely seeing his own pain mirrored in Chris, "you thought it was best to let Eve be happy."   
  
"But if I'd stepped in, maybe she'd be alive. Maybe she and I...." Chris shook his head, "it doesn't matter now, does it? She's gone."   
  
"She'll always be in your heart," Jack offered up with a lighthearted smile.   
  
"It's not the same. Even you know that," Chris finished off his drink before making his way back towards the bar, "but for what it's worth, I think a traditional martini is in order here to remember her."   
  
"Here here that," Jack agreed staggering up from the sofa as he tried to make a bee line to the bar, "a martini sounds good."   
  
"You can barely walk," Chris noted his brother's sluggishness, "maybe you should sit this one out."   
  
"For Eve's memory no way," Jack shook his head, "we owe her this."   
  
"I can't argue that," Chris nodded mixing up the martinis before filling up two glasses that were behind the bar. He handed one to his brother before raising it for a toast, "To Eve Lambert."   
  
"To Eve," Jack raised his glass as well.   
  
"The best friend a man ever had," Chris downed his drink as Jack followed the action finishing off his martini, "if only she was here now. I'd give anything for that," Chris confessed with a sigh as there was a soft tapping at the door. The two brothers exchanged confused glances.   
  
"You don't think," Jack eyed Chris closely.   
  
"No, it can't be," Chris shook his head thinking about the words behind his wish as he headed towards the door wondering if maybe perhaps he was on to something. Maybe just maybe Chris had found a key that unlocked the door to his deepest desires. He made his way to the door taking in a breath as one last hope filled through him. Opening the door, he found himself met by concerned eyes.   
  
"Chris?" she questioned in confusion as her eyes peered into him, "what are you doing here?"   
  
"Alison," Chris' eyes widened as he opened the door further, "I could ask you the same question."   
  
"I came to see Jack. I thought he was alone, but...." she looked past Chris into the room where Jack stood by the bar, "may I come in?"   
  
"Of course," Chris nodded as he stepped aside letting Alison into the room, "Jack, it looks like destiny was knocking on the door for one of us tonight, but not the one we were thinking."   
  
"Alison, what are you doing here?" Jack blinked back in confusion wondering if he was too drunk to be thinking clearly as if his head was making this up.   
  
"I needed to talk to you. When you left...." she began as she looked over at Chris, "Can we have a minute?"   
  
"Of course," Chris nodded his head before heading towards the door. He looked back at his brother, "remember don't fight destiny. Be honest here Jack."   
  
"I'll do my best," Jack answered as Chris left the pueblo and Alison glanced over at him.   
  
"What's going on Jack?"   
  
"It's a long story Alison. Why is it you're here?" he questioned in frustration.   
  
"I needed to see you Jack," she explained simply as her eyes showed full of concern, "we need to talk to one another and this can't wait."   
This must be wrong   
It can't go on   
This kind of thing   
It's taking all my sanity and making a mockery   
This must be wrong   
It can't go on   
So Won't somebody free me from this misery   
Bring my baby closer to me   
No one else can love you like I do   
Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you   
I know that it wouldn't be right   
If I stayed all night   
Just to peek in on you   
Creepin'   
Chris stepped out into the night leaving his brother to talk with Alison as he hoped that someone would have the happily ever after that he'd hoped for himself so long ago. Now as he was alone again, he wondered if there was truly any kind of miracle waiting for him on the other end of all of this. He hoped that one day he'd find happiness again, but now it seemed as though it may be too late. Chris settled into a chair outside the porch closing his eyes and losing himself to the tropical winds when a noise captured his attention. His eyes perked open as he noted a shadow moving among the night.   
  
"Who's there?" he asked his voice more cautious than he'd planned on it being as he watched the shadow move once again, "who's out there?"   
  
Getting up from his chair, Chris stepped in the direction of the dark figure as his pulse quickened. Perhaps it was no one, he though to himself as he wondered if he was losing his touch in taking his martinis, but as he blinked he noticed it again. It was there behind the faint glow of the moonlight as he looked out towards the water seeing movement on the beach. He took in a breath wondering if insanity had set in as he made his way towards the rolling tide hoping to catch a look at whatever was before him. The figure seemed to speed up as Chris approached. Seeing the movement, he quickened his pace rushing after it into the night as he hoped it wouldn't slip away.   
  
"Wait," he called out to the figure as he found himself stepping into the water, feeling the fierce pounding beneath his feet. He was up to calf length screaming out to the night as he noted the movement had stopped up ahead, "please don't go. Don't run away!" he pleaded as the silence surrounded him. Even the ocean seemed to still as the figure approached him. He felt something inside of him, some warmth that had been gone for so very long, but now as he felt the moon rise above him, he realized he wasn't ready for what lay ahead of him.   
  
"Chris," she called out as her pale arm extended towards him. She stepped into the water as her darkened auburn tinted hair surrounded her soft, delicate face. A breath caught in his throat as he took note of the soft white gown that was now immersed in the water surrounding them. He blinked once, twice trying to make sense of what he was seeing as her fingers eased over his cheek and he spoke her name in a soft whisper.   
  
"Eve?" he questioned reaching out to her expecting to fall flat into the ocean as her warm form stood before him.   
  
"I'm here," she nodded as his arms slipped around her and he drew her close to him feeling the warmth of her very much alive in his arms as they embraced, "I'm right here."   
  
"But how?" he asked as he looked to her dark eyes finding himself lost in the questions before he pulled her into his arms around determined not to let her go as suddenly it seemed that miracles were around him after all.   
No one else can love you like I do   
Feel it when I'm creepin' up on you   
I know that it wouldn't be right   
If I stayed all night   
Just to peek in on you   
Creepin' up on you...   
*Song sung by Darren Hayes* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two   
(JANET JACKSON LYRICS)   
"Every Time"  
I'm afraid I'm starting to feel   
What I said I would not do   
The last time really hurt me   
[BRIDGE:]   
I'm scared to fall in love   
Afraid to love so fast   
Cuz every time I fall in love   
It seems to never last   
[CHORUS:]   
But every time your love is near   
And every time I'm filled with fear   
Cuz every time I see your face   
My heart does begin to race every time   
"What are you doing here Alison?" Jack questioned in a slurred tone as he tried to stand up straighter, anything to keep her from seeing just how lost he was in his self destruction. He pressed his weight against the bar trying to steady himself, but he failed miserably as he nearly landed himself on the floor.   
  
Alison stepped forward her eyes widening as she watched him pull himself up by holding on to a bar stool. Shaking her head in disapproval, she approached him extending her arm to help him up, "Come on Jack."   
  
"No," he shook his head stammering a bit, "no I can do it on my own. I don't need you or your help."   
  
"It doesn't look that way to me," Alison frowned harshly as she reached out to him, "come on Jack Let me help you."   
  
"Alison," he began meeting her eyes before sighing and accepting her arm, "fine. I'll let you help, but don't think it's because I want you to."   
  
"No heaven be it for Jack Ramsey to want anything from me, right?" she asked an air of frustration in her tone, "I mean it's not like we're friends or anything."   
  
"Not anymore," he shook his head feeling the swell of the alcohol taking over him as he looked at her, "speaking of us not being friends, why are you here?"   
  
"Because you stupid, stubborn man despite the fact that you were rude, very rude in fact to me, I couldn't just let you leave town without explaining things to you so that you'd see what was going on and...."   
  
"Save it," he cut her off dismissively as he raised his hand in the air, "I know all I need to know. You are in love with Rafe despite the fact the man treats you like his own personal doormat and you just continue to take it. I know the drill. You don't have to remind me over and over again. I get it by now."   
  
"I don't think you do, Jack, but then again I don't think you're going to get it when you're like this," Alison shook her head disapproving, "I mean look at you. You're a complete mess and how much have you been drinking?" she reached for an empty bottle that had fallen on the floor. She shook it in her hand before frowning, "what's this all about?"   
  
"It's about party time on the island," Jack offered up in a lazy tone as his head was swimming with the buzz of the alcohol, "it's about living it up here with my brother while you're chasing after Rafe Kovich in Port Charles."   
  
"There are things about Rafe that you don't understand," Alison reminded him again.   
  
"One of them being why in the world you want to be with him after all he's done to you. For god's sake Alison, he's married to Livvie," Jack shook his head as he regained enough of his balance to cross the room, "what more proof do you need that the man isn't worth your time?"   
  
"Rafe doesn't realize what's really happening," Alison objected watching her friend turn away from her, "Jack, there's a lot you don't know."   
  
"Then enlighten me," He urged plopping down on the sofa as he patted the seat beside him, "tell me all about the wonderful Rafe."   
  
"Well first of all I can hear that sarcasm in your voice and there's no way to carry on a conversation with you when you're drunk and grumpy. You aren't a fun drunk Jack Ramsey."   
  
"And you aren't a fun date when you're whining about Rafe," Jack sighed leaning his head back on the top of the sofa with a sigh, "you're not nearly the woman I enjoy spending so much time with when you're worried about him."   
  
"Well let's just forget about Rafe right now," Alison urged finally taking the moment to walk up to him taking a seat beside him, "clearly you're not going to move an inch on this subject."   
  
"Why should I?" Jack challenged meeting her gaze.   
  
"Because there are things that you...." she began.   
  
"Don't know," Jack rolled his eyes, "yeah Ali I get it. I don't know all about the virtues of Rafe Kovich, but here's a news flash for you, I don't want to know either."   
  
"Jack, listen to me. I know that you're upset with me, but forget about Rafe for a moment and let's discuss what you said to me back in the Recovery Room the other day."   
  
"I don't quite recall what that was," he shrugged, "but I'm sure it wasn't nearly important enough for you to leave Rafe behind and come to Bermuda. Come to think of it, what are you doing in Bermuda anyways? You never did answer that question."   
  
"I came to see you," Alison blurted out in frustration.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"What do you mean why?"   
  
"It's exactly what I asked. Why did you come here to see me Ali?"   
  
"Because despite the fact you're a jerk, you're my friend, Jack Ramsey."   
  
"That's a purely subjective word," Jack rolled his eyes, "I thought we already established that our friendship isn't nearly as important as Rafe."   
  
"Jack, you don't understand what's going on and I wouldn't expect you to either. As for Rafe, well that's something in itself that I need to deal with."   
  
"Something you'd rather not have me discuss with you," Jack eyed her intently.   
  
"For the moment yes, but like I said right now isn't about talking about Rafe," she tried to stay on the point as she spoke with him, "it's about you and me."   
  
"There is no you and me, or have you forgotten that Alison?"   
  
"Jack, of course there is a you and me," Alison argued with him, "you are my best friend in this world. I love you for that and you can't just shut me out."   
  
"I wasn't the one who started shutting people out," He pointed out smugly, "you did it when you chose to dump on me about Rafe."   
  
"That's what friends do, Jack," Alison reminded him with a sigh, "they talk to one another, share what's going on in their lives and try to help one another."   
  
"So I hear," Jack groaned as his vision seemed to blur a bit due to the alcohol's lingering effects.   
  
"Jack, please look at me when I speak to you," Alison reached out to touch his face turning him to meet her gaze, "you are my best friend and I don't want to lose you. I came here to Bermuda to prove that to you, but all I find is you drunk and impossible to be with."   
  
"Chris didn't mind it much," Jack shrugged again.   
  
"Chris is probably as toasted as you are right now. Chris probably wouldn't mind it much if I went around doing a strip tease for him right now. He'd probably be oblivious to what was going on."   
  
"I wouldn't," Jack offered with a hint of a smile.   
  
"Yes you would," Alison shook her head at him, "you would be so drunk it wouldn't even hit you."   
  
"See now there's where you're wrong," he sat up straighter, "that might be just the thing to sober me up here."   
  
"You wish," Alison laughed lightly as she noted the playful air behind his eyes.   
  
"What if I said I did?" He questioned all teasing leaving his tone.   
  
"I'd say you're pulling my leg and you're quite good at it," She answered keeping her eyes fixed upon his.   
  
"Alison, what if I told you that I was very serious?" he asked leaning in towards her.   
  
"About the strip tease, well you're out of luck because I'm so not doing it," Alison shook her head firmly, "it was just a figure of speaking if you will."   
  
"I'm not talking about the strip tease, though it brings images to mind," he shook the thought, "I'm talking about us Alison."   
  
"What about us?" She questioned noting the intensity behind his eyes as he leaned in towards her and she took in a breath feeling her pulse quicken at the nearness of him.   
  
"What if I told you I don't want us to be friends?" He questioned in a whisper as he moved in towards her.   
  
"I'd ask you why you wanted to give that all up," Alison confessed her voice a mere breath above her lips as he reached out to her cupping her cheek in his hand.   
  
"What if I told you we wouldn't be giving it up? What if we would be adding to what we already have?" he asked bridging the distance between them as Alison felt his breath upon her face.   
  
"I'd ask you how that would be possible," Alison answered not sure of what to do or say as she felt the seriousness in his voice. She felt his gentle touch against her skin and she closed her eyes leaning into his welcoming embrace.   
  
"Alison, it could be very possible if you just open yourself up to the signs around us."   
  
"Jack, I'm not good with signs. You should know that by now," she confessed opening her eyes once again to find him inches away from her as she drew in a breath feeling the warmth of him mingle with her.   
  
"Then let me make this simple for you Alison," Jack urged as his fingers slipped into her hair drawing her closer to him, his lips a mere breath away from hers, "this sign will be easy to follow I hope. I was thinking instead of friendship we could move on to something like this," he confessed bridging the distance between them as his lips caressed hers in a soft, tender motion giving her a hint of the gentle kiss he'd been waiting to share with her since the moment she'd arrived at the pueblo. Now as he held her, he felt her give herself into the kiss as he thought of the love he'd shared for this beautiful woman, his best friend who meant more to him than life itself.   
One half wants me to go   
One half wants me to stay   
I just get so all confused   
I'm scared to fall in love   
Afraid to love so fast   
Cuz every time I fall in love   
It seems to never last   
I'm scared to fall in love   
Afraid to love so fast   
Cuz every time I fall in love   
It seems to never last   
But every time your love is near   
And every time I'm filled with fear   
Cuz every time I see your face   
My heart does begin to race every time   
"Eve, is it really you?" Chris questioned blinking once more as he held her beneath the moonlight, "are you really here?"   
  
"I'm here. I'm alive, Ramsey," Eve explained squeezing him closer to her, "I shouldn't be here with you, but when I saw you earlier..."   
  
"Wait a second. You saw me earlier?" Chris questioned looking into her deep brown eyes, "how is that possible?"   
  
"Chris, there is a lot you don't know about me. Things that I wish you didn't have to find out like this, but I think maybe it's time you and I talked."   
  
"I think that would be a good idea," Chris nodded as he felt the tide move in around them. He felt her lose her balance a bit as she fell forward into his arms. He felt the warmth of her breath upon the exposed part of his chest that had crept out of the darkened fabric of his button down shirt. Her chin lifted slightly as their eyes fixed on one another once again, "maybe we should start with how it is that you're alive here in my arms right now."   
  
"Chris, I had no choice, but to do this," Eve answered painfully as she attempted to regain her balance once more only to stumble further into his arms.   
  
"Whoa wait a second," Chris urged feeling the lightheadedness the alcohol brought on in him as he too stammered a bit finding himself knee deep in the blackened ocean, "Eve, we're not going to stay above water if you don't stand sti....." his words were for not as another wave crashed inward and he lost his balance falling back into the cool ocean with Eve in his arms as he went under.   
  
The salt water began to surround Chris sweeping over his senses as Eve's warmth beside him vanished in the blink of an eye. He surfaced again searching the night for her before he realized she hadn't come up yet. He dove under again feeling a deep undercurrent tugging at him as he felt his body being thrust towards the shore. Chris found himself with a mouthful of saltwater as he crashed onto the beach coughing while wondering what twisted games his mind was playing with him. He let out a harsh cough hating that he'd slipped into a world of being delusional as he felt a hand pressed over his back gently.   
  
"Chris, can you hear me? Chris, are you alright," he heard her speak out to him as he rolled onto his back seeing Eve above him, the moonlight surrounding her beautiful features gently as her damp hair pressed over her soft, pale skin. He reached out to her feeling the warmth of her skin to his touch as she placed her fingers over his cheek gently caressing him as a smile crept over her beautiful features, "You should've warned me you wanted to go for a swim."   
  
"I had a few martinis along with a couple other things," Chris confessed sheepishly as he saw the amusement build behind her eyes.   
  
"It wasn't long ago you'd bragged about how you could hold your alcohol you know," Eve shot him a pointed glance.   
  
"Well a lot has changed since the last time I spent drinking with you," Chris admitted painfully as her soft white gown seemed to cling to her body offering up a hint of her curves beneath the fabric.   
  
"So it has indeed," Eve nodded a sadness creeping over her features before she spoke up again, "there's a lot we need to discuss."   
  
"I'd say so, but just seeing you here, feeling you like this," Chris placed his arms around her slender waist, "it makes me think I've completely lost my mind because there is no logical way this should be happening."   
  
"Forget logic for five minutes Ramsey because in this situation, it won't do you any good," Eve admitted with a soft sigh as another wave crashed in causing her to topple forward onto him with a harsh movement.   
  
Chris felt her fall upon him and as the water crashed over them, he shifted positions so that he was over her as the wave hit again striking harder than before. As the water made it's way back into the ocean, he looked down at her seeing the surprise in her eyes as he lay over her, his body reacting to the nearness of her in this instant as his heart pounded wildly, threatening to burst out of control as he held her.   
  
"Chris, there is so much you need to know," Eve started again as his finger tips trailed over her full lips gently.   
  
"Shh," he instructed in a soft whisper as he feared this would be a dream ending sooner than he'd ever imagined as he held her, "you don't have to explain right yet."   
  
"But I do. You see...." she started as yet another sound roared from behind them.   
  
"When I thought you'd died, when I thought I'd never see you again, it made me realize so many things Lambert," Chris confessed finding the weight of the moment hanging over him as his fingers brushed over her soft skin feeling the goose bumps forming on her otherwise flawless skin as a chill overcame her.   
  
"I know," She began sensing his emotion as she eased her palm flat over his chest moving up over his shoulder to draw him nearer, "I was there at the memorial. I heard everything you said."   
  
"Everything?" his eyes widened at the sudden revelation, "then you know?"   
  
"Deep down I think I always knew, but I was a fool not to do or say anything about it," Eve admitted in a soft whisper as the water began to rush in over them. Seeing the surprise behind Chris' eyes she pulled him to her seizing his mouth in a desperate kiss full of longing and desire as the water rolled over them washing away the past as the night somehow brought to life the promise of something that not long ago felt as though it would never be.   
I'm scared to fall in love   
Afraid to love so fast   
Cuz every time I fall in love   
It seems to never last   
But every time your love is near   
And every time I'm filled with fear   
Cuz every time I see your face   
My heart does begin to race every time   
It's every time   
It's every time   
Cuz. . .   
Every time your love is near   
And every time I'm filled with fear   
Cuz every time I see your face   
"Jack," Alison whispered his name drawing back from the kiss as she found herself breathless, "Jack, you can't mean that," she offered up turning away from him as if to shield herself from the way he'd made her feel. Just being this near to him did something to her, swirled her emotions up inside and she began to think of what had possessed her to come out to Bermuda to find him.   
  
"Why can't I?" Jack questioned defensively as he felt her pull away from him. He watched her move off of the couch heading towards the window, "why can't I mean it Alison?"   
  
"Because you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying right now and I can't trust that you mean any of this," Alison shook her head disbelieving.   
  
"Alison, I mean every word I'm saying to you," Jack defended as her rose from the sofa bridging the distance between them, "I've been wanting to say it to you for so long, but because of your obsession with Rafe I haven't been able to do it."   
  
"Jack," She spun around to face him finding him standing behind her so close she could reach out and embrace him if she'd wanted. She wrapped her arms around her body realizing just how much she wanted to as she met his desperate eyes, "just don't say it. Don't say something you don't mean."   
"But I do," Jack insisted firmly, "I know I'm going to get burned, but with all that I am, I can't help but feel it. Drunk or not, I know I can't hide from how I feel I love you Alison Barrington and if you look deep within your heart you'll realize that you love me too."   
  
Could it be that this will be the one that lasts?   
The fear does start to erase every time   
Oh could it be that this will be the one that lasts   
For all my times   
Ooh yeah   
For all my times 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three   
"At The Beginning"   
by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx(off Anastasia soundtrack)  
We were strangers   
starting out on a journey   
never dreaming   
what we'd have to go through   
now here we are   
and I'm suddenly standing   
at the beginning with you   
no one told me   
I was going to find you   
unexpected   
what you did to my heart   
when I lost hope   
you were there to remind me   
this is the start   
"Eve this can't be happening," Chris breathed a whirlwind of confusion wrapping up his senses as she pulled back from the kiss that had swept him away moments earlier, "we can't really be here together like this."   
"Why is that?" she asked as if it were just a simple question to answer, yet as he met the weight of her darkened gaze, he knew that there were complications that lay beyond the both of them that even the waves and the salt water couldn't erase in this moment.   
"H-how did you get here?" Chris reached out to embrace her damp skin finding the ocean had calmed down considerably from the time they'd started their deep, luscious kiss with one another.   
"That's a long story in the making," Eve confessed a sigh falling from her lips as the moonlight shown down upon them.   
"So enlighten me, Lambert," Chris still drew her body nearer to him fearing if he'd let go, she'd vanish into the night never to be seen again.   
"I will in time, but first," she leaned down to press a tender kiss on his forehead, "first we should start at the beginning."   
"And where is that exactly?" Chris questioned, "how did you find me here?"   
"I've been watching you for a while," Eve confessed almost hesitantly as a chill rose up on the beach bringing forth emphasis of their drenched clothing, "perhaps you and I should relocate for a while. As much as I appreciate this tropical setting, I think it would be best if you and I took this elsewhere. Perhaps a place that's a bit warmer."   
"Jack is waiting back in the pueblo. I have some dry things there," Chris suggested noting the way her soft white gown clung to her like a second skin as she lowered her lips over his once more surprising him with a soft, gentle kiss.   
"No, not yet," she murmured allowing her breath to linger over his as her lips closed in over his in another feathery light kiss.   
"Eve, this just can't be real," Chris confessed once more as his palms pressed over her spine crushing her to him as her warmth flowed through the surface reaching down deep into him.   
"It's as real as we make it," Eve whispered with a hint of promise of things to come before she pulled back slightly, "but for now, why don't we start on a new beginning?"   
"A new beginning?" he repeated finding himself so extraordinarily lost in her eyes as he held her.   
"Just trust me, Ramsey," she urged pulling herself up onto the damp sand beneath her toes as she extended her arm out towards him, "I would never lead you astray."   
life is a road   
and I want to keep going   
love is a river   
I wanna keep flowing   
life is the road   
now and forever   
wonderful journey   
I'll be there   
when the world stops turning   
I'll be there   
when the storm is through   
in the end I wanna be standing   
at the beginning with you   
"Jack, we can't think this way let alone having you talk like that," Alison turned away from him finding it hard to think let alone breathe with Jack saying such things to her, "you can't mean that."   
"Why? Because it doesn't fit into your plans?" Jack questioned harshly as he watched her pull away from him, "Alison, do you think I planned on falling in love with you? Do you think that I wanted to turn my world upside down like this?"   
"Then don't," her eyes pleaded with him as she turned to face him once more, "Don't fall in love with me Jack Ramsey."   
"It's a little too late for that Ali and you know it," he stepped towards her sensing her urge to run as he reached out to her, "please don't run away from me."   
"Jack, what you're saying....what you're asking from me...." she found herself choked up on emotion as she forced herself to look at him, "it's unfair for you to do this."   
"What's unfair is denying what it is that we feel for one another. Ali, I know you feel it too and we've been hiding it for a long time," Jack took in a breath as he contemplated his words, "when I think back to all we've been through together, all we shared with one another, you can't tell me that all those things meant nothing to you."   
"Jack, we're friends, best friends so of course you know that it meant something to me," Alison reminded him after a moment's hesitation.   
"And yet when you kissed me, the other day when things got a little heated between us, you felt something more, didn't you?"   
"Jack, just stop," She tried to shrug out of his hold on her as she let out an exaggerated sigh, "Jack please."   
"Just tell me the truth Alison. Tell me that I'm insane, that you didn't come all the way out here to be with me because you feel it too. Tell me that you aren't here because you're falling in love with me too. Tell me that you're here because you wanted to let me know that there's nothing between us. Tell me that you don't care about me, don't want to be with me...."   
"Jack, what you're asking of me is the impossible," Alison shook her head, "you and I both know that...."   
"Forget what we know," he interrupted his voice impassioned with the raw need for her raging through his every synapse, "Alison tell me what it is you feel."   
"I don't know what it is I feel anymore," Alison shook her head feeling her frustration mounting.   
"Yes you do," Jack reached out to her, "you know what it is that you feel, what's in your heart."   
"My heart isn't what is important anymore. It's what I must do that matters."   
"And what is it you must do?" Jack tossed her words back at her as he met her confused eyes.   
"I need to leave," she threw her hands up on the air dismissively, "I shouldn't be here Jack. I can't be here."   
"Alison, wait," he reached out to her once more, "Please don't go. Not yet, not like this."   
"Jack, what do you want from me?" She questioned tears filling in her sad eyes, "what do you want me to say?"   
"Tell me the truth," Jack pleaded his tone softening as her tears tugged at his heart guiltily.   
"Jack, the truth is I don't know what I feel," Alison answered honestly as the tears streamed down her face, unable to mask the confusion that flooded through her, "I don't know what it is anymore that my heart is supposed to be telling me."   
"You know," He whispered stepping forward to brush a tear from her face gently, "you just don't want to admit it yet."   
"Jack, I don't know anything," she pushed his hand away as a mixture of emotions grew within her, "this last year of my life was nothing short of miserable and every time I think I have it figured out, something changes everything and I don't know whether I'm coming or going anymore."   
"You know what it is you feel," Jack began seeing the pain in her eyes as he withdrew from her, "or maybe I'm pushing too hard."   
"You are pushing way too hard," Alison agreed as she wiped at her own tears, "this was unfair of you Jack."   
"Maybe it was, but what do you call what's been happening with me? Alison, I can't help the way I feel about you. I love you. I didn't ask for this, but I can't just shut it off either."   
"I wish you would because this complicates everything," Alison confessed painfully, "I needed you to be my friend Jack Ramsey. I wanted you to be there for me and to do what friends do. That's what I wanted from you, that's what I asked for and now....." She trailed off lost in the thoughts that had motivated her to come to this place to see him.   
"Now?" he repeated watching her as she fought with the words building inside of her.   
"Now I don't know what I want to do," Alison blurted out, "part of me says I should walk out that door and never look back, but another part of me says that if I leave here tonight without being honest with you, without letting you know how I feel, then I'll be losing the greatest gift that has ever been given to me."   
"And what gift is that?" Jack questioned tentatively his eyes following her every movement as she stepped in towards him.   
"The gift of finding happiness and someone willing to make my dreams come true," Alison began taking in a breath as her emotions wound her up inside, "Jack when I came here, it was to settle what we'd fought about back in Port Charles, but then when you started this, when you asked me to say that I didn't care about you, that I didn't feel it too...."   
"Yes?" he questioned watching her eyes shift in the moment as she looked away from him. Jack stepped forward touching her cheek gently as he wiped at a fresh line of tears forming down them. He felt her tension running through her body as her tears transformed into tiny sobs and his heart ached, "Alison, I never intended for you to be hurt by this."   
"That's just it," Alison looked up at him unable to fight the feeling inside of her as her eyes connected with his, "this doesn't hurt me. In fact the way that you make me feel is anything but painful."   
"Alison, what are you saying?" Jack blinked back unsure he was reading her correctly as her hand pressed up over his cupping it to her soft skin.   
"I'm saying that this isn't what I wanted or needed, but you're right Jack Ramsey. I do," she blurted out lost in emotion as she reached out to him, "I do love you."   
"Alison," He spoke her name feeling the tears overtaking her as he enveloped her in his arms holding her as the truth came to light between them.   
"Jack, I do love you," Alison confessed unable to hold it all inside as he lifted her chin forcing her to meet his gaze as he spoke to her in a soft whisper.   
"I love you Alison," he whispered bridging the distance between them in a soft, tender kiss as the world around them seemed to fade out leaving the two of them with the newfound level of honesty they'd found between them.   
we were strangers   
on a crazy adventure   
never dreaming   
how our dreams would come true   
now here we stand   
unafraid of the future   
at the beginning with you   
"Eve, where are we going?" Chris questioned as he followed her into the night that lay just beyond the reaches of the beach.   
"It's not far from here," Eve promised looking over her shoulder at him as her damp hair clung to her face gently, "have a little faith in me Ramsey."   
"You're the only one I believe in," Chris admitted openly as he looked to her outstretched hand accepting it after a moment as they stepped further into the darkness.   
"Do you remember the last night we spent drinking martinis together in Port Charles?" Eve questioned softly as the moonlight hung over them.   
"It was a night I'd never forget as long as I lived," Chris confessed thinking back to that moment in time when they'd lost themselves in martinis and the moment with one another.   
"Neither will I," Eve assured him squeezing his hand gently, "that night we discovered so many truths with one another, so many things that we'd been blind to before."   
"Eve, when I told you that I wanted to be with you, when I wanted us to make love, it wasn't because...." He started stopping mid-step as he pulled her aside.   
"Shh," she raised a finger over his lips to silence him, "I know Chris and despite how many martinis we had that night, I knew even then what the future had in store for us after that night."   
"Eve, it's just after when you said nothing, pretended that...." Chris began as he pressed a tender kiss over the palm of her hand.   
"I always knew from the moment you told me about the pregnancy that it was our magic that created our little one," Eve whispered as her fingers played over his cheek gently, "that night when we laughed and cried...Chris I knew."   
"Eve, I wanted more than anything for you to be happy, so when you wanted it with Ian..." He started thinking back to that painful moment in time when she'd slipped away from him.   
"I know you wanted the best for me, but what I failed to realize for so long was that I'd found the best in you," Eve wrapped her arms around him lovingly as she urged him in closer to him, "that night we'd made sweet love to one another, we took our friendship to another level, drawing out things between us that neither one of us had any courage to speak of before. My only regret was that I hadn't told you sooner how much that night meant to me."   
"Eve, I thought you felt it was a mistake, something you'd wanted to erase, so I let you do it. I let you and Ian have that happiness together and when you told me you wouldn't marry me, that you didn't want that...." he thought back painfully as she silenced him again with another soft, tender kiss.   
"No more secrets," she offered up reaching for his hand as she motioned towards the tiny house that lay before them, "Chris, you need to know the truth about that night, the truth about the day I broke your heart at that cabin. Things aren't always as they seem and when I let you walk out of my life in that moment, I had no idea what was waiting for me on the other side of things."   
"Eve, I wanted to tell you, wanted to show you how much I felt for you, but you were so set on Ian. You wanted Ian and that life so badly...." his gaze dropped to the ground before him, "I just wanted you to have your every dream come true."   
"I do have it," Eve insisted squeezing his hand, "more than you realize, but soon, soon you'll see just what it means to have a new beginning. You'll know what it is that's kept me out of Port Charles and why I had to be away for so long. I just hope that when you learn the truth, you'll see things as they are and you'll understand. More than anything I hope that we can survive the truth."   
"Eve, I'd give anything to be with you," Chris reached out to her his arms slipping around her waist gently, "my life is nothing without you in it."   
"I've waited so long to share this part of the journey with you, but now that I know how you feel, then it makes everything so much easier, so much simpler," Eve offered up in a soft, cryptic tone, "we can share this journey together now as it was always meant to be."   
I knew there was somebody somewhere   
like me alone in the dark   
now I know my dream will live on   
I've been waiting so long   
nothing's gonna tear us apart 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four   
Chantal Kreviazuk   
"Feels Like Home"  
There's something in your eyes   
Makes me wanna lose my self,   
Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart,   
There's something in your voice   
That makes my heart beat fast   
Hope this feeling lasts   
For the rest of my life   
If you knew how lonely   
My life has been   
And how long I've been so alone   
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along   
And change my life the way you've done   
Eve stood at the doorway to the small, darkened, sleeping cabin before Chris. He watched as her eyes offered up a hint of something, something he wasn't quite certain how to read, yet as he looked into her, he knew he'd follow her to the ends of the earth if she'd asked that of him. Drawing in a breath, he stepped towards her taking a moment to boldly slip his arms around her slender waist enjoying this newfound intimacy they'd discovered with one another, though while it seemed very much alive and perfect in the moonlight, something was still so mysterious behind the magic her face offered up. There was something just beyond his reach that was crying out to him as he embraced her gently savoring this moment of silence between them.   
"Chris, there's something you must know," Eve began as she lay her head against his chest enjoying the warmth that enveloped her above the soft night wind.   
"You're trembling Lambert," Chris whispered as he trailed his fingers gently over her spine rolling the damp fabric of her dress away from her body as she let out a soft sigh, "you must be freezing."   
"On the contrary," she shook her head in response, "I'm warmer than I'd ever imagined myself being on a night like this. Being here in your arms, it makes what happens now so much easier. I just hope that when you know everything that you won't turn away from me. I don't know if I could take you turning away after all that I've gone through to be with you."   
"Eve, you're not making any sense," Chris began as she slowly withdrew from his embrace, "what is it? What's troubling you?"   
"You asked me before how I could be here with you, how I could be alive and in your arms, and the truth is that I've never left," Eve answered openly as if that simple statement alone would make sense of what had taken place between them on this magical night.   
"Eve, you've always been in my heart, but up until I held you on the beach, you were nothing more than the promise of a dream to me, a miracle in the making if you will...."   
"Chris, that's just it," Eve shook her head pain evident in her eyes as she turned away from him shielding her face in the night shadows, "I am anything but a miracle. I have caused such misery and even now I question if I have it in me to have the strength to face you knowing the truths that you have not been given."   
"Eve, you're not making sense," Chris began watching her take a step out towards the night abandoning whatever notion had lead her to this place to begin with as her fears engulfed her. Chris stepped up behind her reaching out to place a palm over her shoulder gently, in a soothing gesture, "don't you know by now that you are the world to me? Eve, my life truly didn't begin until you walked into it and even now being with you, having you here, I'm wondering when it'll all end, when it will all fade away and I'll be left with the harsh reality that this life as I know it in this moment was nothing more than something my mind created to make it through another day. Eve, when I think about what it felt like to be without you, the pain in knowing I'd never see your face again...."   
"The pain you would've avoided if only I'd been stronger, if only I'd have had the strength in me to fight what had become of me, but I was weak," Eve answered her voice dropping in volume as she glanced over her shoulder at him, "I was so afraid of returning, of letting you know what had become of me, but now seeing you here, feeling your heart, it makes me regret not coming forward sooner. After the memorial I knew that it would be safe, but still I remained in shadows waiting for the right time, for the right moment to reveal myself to you, but each time it seemed that the door was opening, I stood back and hid from the truth that I felt in my heart. Each time I came close to revealing it all to you, I found myself weak and unable to do what it was that my heart longed for. I was unable to spare you the pain of knowing that I'd left this world without giving you the good-bye which you'd longed for."   
"That doesn't matter anymore. You're here and you're alive," Chris wrapped her up in his arms drawing her against his strong body protectively, "that is all that matters to me. Anything before that makes no difference as it doesn't change how strong I feel for you."   
"That day at the cabin," Eve began as her voice cracked with emotion, "that day you were waiting for me, wanting me to marry you, do you remember that day when I told you I wouldn't marry you?"   
"I'd never forget the day you truly broke my heart," Chris confessed as her sad eyes looked up at him as her fingers brushed over the stubble growing in over his face, "I'd swore to myself that I'd be able to sit back and watch you be happy after that, but not having you as my wife...."   
"Was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I see that now," Eve answered as she let out a tiny sigh, "Chris I did so many things made so many mistakes, but perhaps the worst of it was when I let you go. If I'd only followed my heart instead of what I thought was right, then I would've been happy and in your arms long ago, sharing our family together."   
"Eve, we have now. We have the future," he explained simply, "that's what you're asking me for, isn't it? To be a part of your future?"   
"That's only a small part of it," Eve confessed as she fought the urge to flee from his arms into the safety of the deceptions she'd been living in.   
"Then tell me, make me understand it all. Tell me whatever it is that has kept you from me all this time," Chris urged refusing to let her run away as their eyes connected once more.   
"That time I'd spent at the cabin, while I was so very lost, I found solace in the kindness of a stranger, in a man named Michael."   
"Caleb," Chris frowned slightly remembering the horrors that they'd seen back in Port Charles.   
"Caleb yes," Eve nodded, "only at the time I knew him to be just Michael. I was unaware of the true nature of the beast behind his tortured soul and even now, it's so hard to grasp just what he truly was."   
"Eve, Caleb is gone. It's been over for so long," Chris began seeing the fear behind her eyes.   
"That's just it," Eve shook her head refusing to accept his comfort as she prayed for the strength to continue on her journey towards the truth, "Chris, I didn't experience Caleb with you. I wasn't there through that nightmare."   
"Eve, I don't understand," Chris searched her eyes seeing a sadness far more profound than he'd witnessed moments earlier.   
"I was afraid, terrified of what may be, about what it meant for me to settle in to a life with you," Eve took in a breath, "Chris on that day when you left, my life took a turn, one that I hadn't planned on."   
"Eve, I realize that so much changed for us that day and had you said yes, then we would've been together sharing our lives with Daniel..."   
"Daniel," she spoke his name as her eyes fell to the ground once more, "he is a charming little boy isn't he?"   
"He's beautiful, just like his mother," Chris reached out to her, "you miss him, don't you?"   
"Chris, he isn't mine to miss," Eve blurted out the tears swelling in her eyes as she finally confronted the past.   
"Of course he is," Chris argued with her, "he's your son and I know how much that means to you."   
"No, no," she shook her head, "Chris, while I'd like nothing more than to claim that little boy as my child--as our child, I'm afraid it's not how things are."   
"Eve, how can you say that?" he questioned confusion washing over him, "I know what your son means to you. I was there."   
"But I wasn't," Eve blurted out painfully as she noted the confusion behind his eyes.   
"Eve?"   
"Chris, I wasn't there in Port Charles. I haven't been there in a while, well I mean other than the last couple of months," she explained noting the confusion behind his eyes.   
"I don't understand," he shook his head, "I was there with you. We were together and we were close."   
"Were we?" she questioned meeting his gaze, "were we really close Ramsey? Think for a moment."   
"Eve, I am thinking," Chris shook his head, "Granted you were so wrapped up in being married to Ian and being a mother, but towards the end you and I were so very close. We were getting closer before you....." he trailed off.   
"Before I died," Eve half questioned.   
"Yes," he nodded at the memory.   
"And yet during all those months, how much time did we spend together, really spend with one another even after knowing that you and I had made love on that last martini night we'd shared together? How many times did we talk about it?"   
"Never, but...." Chris stopped himself as he noted the seriousness behind her eyes, "you aren't kidding me, are you?"   
"Chris, when you left the cabin that day, when you walked out, I got to thinking about what I told you, about what you'd said to me and I realized I'd made a mistake. I realized that I couldn't keep pretending that it was Ian I wanted to be with when the man who'd always, always been there for me was you. I knew then that I couldn't pretend that we never happened, that we never shared that night together and then I went to find you, to go after you, but he was there."   
"Who was there?" Chris questioned his head swirling in a combination of the hangover he was certain to have later and the weight of her words.   
"David," she explained shaking her head when it didn't register, "DV. He was there waiting for me, waiting for you to leave..."   
"DV?" Chris repeated, "no Eve, that's not possible. He was in a vegetable state."   
"Chris he was there and he took me away," Eve blurted out desperately, "he had this woman, this pregnant woman step into my life and everyone believed the lies he'd fed them. He took me away from my life and had her replace me."   
"Eve, do you have any idea of how ridiculous this sounds?" Chris questioned skeptically.   
"Chris, believe me I've said it to myself time and time again and for so very long I started to believe I was crazy, that somehow this just couldn't make sense, but the truth to the matter is that I was never back in Port Charles. I never married Ian Thornhart and I never, ever gave birth to Daniel."   
"But Eve you were pregnant. We'd talked about it and that was why we'd contemplated marriage."   
"I know," Eve stepped in towards the small cabin once again, "and that's why you're here tonight Ramsey. To get the answers that have been kept from you all this time."   
"Eve, I just....this just....it doesn't make any sense," he shook his head, "What you're expecting me to believe..."   
"Granted it isn't vampires and angels, but somehow I think that this might be easier to digest," Eve offered up with a soft smile hoping he'd listen to her words.   
"Eve, you'd be amazed at what I do and don't believe these days," Chris confessed honestly, "there's a lot that's happened and still it's hard for me to have any faith."   
"I understand that, but let me help you along with that," Eve reached for his hand guiding him towards the entrance to the cabin.   
"Eve, there's so much we still need to talk about. If what you're saying is true, if David Bordiso truly had you all this time and he had some other woman pretending to be you...."   
"She believed she was me," Eve explained simply, "David has a way of playing mind games with people and that poor girl was thrust into my life, giving her child a life she wouldn't have had under normal circumstances. She emerged into the role of Eve Lambert doing what it was that DV wanted her to do until that fateful day when he'd arranged her accident. That poor girl died before her son could know her, before that baby boy could experience the love his mother had to give. It was so horrible to think of what she must've gone through because of his lies, but now.....now that's not what we're here for tonight. We need to focus on the future, our future."   
"Eve, this is so much for me to take in," Chris shook his head again, "and I'm no where near being sober."   
"Well in that case I think I'm going to ask you to try to fake it," Eve reached out to unlock the door as she cast a look over her shoulder at him, "we wouldn't want our company to see you in such a confused state, now would we?"   
"Company," he tugged on her arm drawing her back towards him as caution vibrated through his body, "Eve, who's inside that cabin?"   
"Chris, I thought you trusted me," Eve flashed him an innocent smile.   
"I do, but at the same time humor me. Let me know what I'm walking into. After all this time you owe me that much," Chris pleaded with her.   
"Very well," she nodded as she reached for his hand, "Chris what's waiting for you on the other side of this door is our future, our happiness and if you'll let me take you inside and you ask little questions for the time being, then maybe just maybe I'll be able to ease you into this introduction."   
"What introduction?" Chris blinked back at her, "Eve, no more games. Who is in there waiting for us?"   
"Why our daughter of course," Eve answered matter of fact as she reached for his hand, "you do want to meet our baby girl, don't you?"   
"Baby girl," Chris repeated finding himself at a loss, "you mean that you and I.....we....."   
"Have a daughter," Eve nodded in response, "and she and I both agree that it's long past due for her to meet her daddy. So what do you say, are you ready to let go of the past and come inside to see what our future has in store for us?"   
  
It feels like home to me   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong   
Alison felt a slow, shallow breath escape from her lips as Jack parted from her. The look in his eyes spoke volumes far beyond anything mere words could express as his fingers slipped into her hair keeping her close to him. He gently rest his forehead against hers just allowing a lingering moment of silence between them as Alison found herself melting into his embrace. She moved her arms around his neck keeping him near her as her heart pounded in her chest. As she turned her eyes up towards his, a slow, sexy smile crept over his features as if a weight had been lifted between them as she felt his breath upon hers.   
"You're so beautiful," Jack whispered tenderly as their lips joined once more in another heartfelt union.   
"Jack," she closed her eyes melting into the kiss as her fingers tapered off over his spine learning the feel of his body as their kiss transformed into something far more intimate, far more revealing than anything they'd shared before this moment in time.   
As they parted, Alison realized that in this moment with Jack Ramsey letting go was something she no longer wished to do. Losing herself within the warmth of his love surrounding her was all that seemed to exist for her as she felt his arms slip around her waist in a swift, secure motion. His strength crushed her body to his as their kisses deepened, offering up a hint of the lingering passion kept at bay beneath the surface. Alison swept her arms around his shoulders holding him more securely as he picked her up off the ground in one sweeping motion as they began a silent dance to a melody that could only play for the two of them. The world no longer was a factor in this feeling as they were lost in one another, in the magic of the moment.   
"I love you, Alison," Jack whispered holding her close to him as her palm pressed over his cheek easing it's way towards his lips where he pressed a tender kiss on her fingers, "I've needed you for so long."   
"I need you too, Jack," Alison confessed her voice tight with passion as her hold on him constricted and she found herself needing nothing more than to be lost in this night with Jack Ramsey. She'd come to Bermuda to confront the issues between them, but now as she held him, she realized that there was so much more she wanted and needed from their friendship as he looked at her with eyes so full of adoration and love.   
A small smile from Alison was all the encouragement Jack needed as he carried her across the room making his way to the bedroom in the back of the pueblo he and Chris had been staying in. Despite the many mixed drinks and martinis he'd had over the last twenty four hours, there was something about the way it felt to hold Alison that swept over his senses, refusing to let him turn her away as his heart cried out to share himself with her on every level.   
A window breaks down on lumdard street   
And a siren rings in the night   
But I'm all right cuz I have you here with me,   
And I can almost see through the dark there is light   
Well if you knew how much this moment means to me   
And how long I've waited for your touch   
And if you knew how happy you are making me   
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much   
Carefully setting her down on the plush comforter of his bed, Jack stepped back seeing Alison's golden hair cascade around her beautiful features as she extended her finger out towards him urging him to join her. He took a moment to catch is breath before moving in beside her welcoming the feel of her arms as she captured his mouth in a hungry kiss.   
"Jack, I've needed you for so long," Alison whispered her hands tapering off over his body as her heart raced in her chest anticipating what it would feel like to take their friendship to the next level. She felt his fingers play over the bottom of her blouse slipping inside to caress the small of her back as a soft sigh escaped her lips.   
Jack captured her moan with a kiss, feeling her powerful response to him as her hands pressed over his body longing to feel the warmth of him. Her fingers had tugged his shirt out of his jeans urging it up over his torso as he drew back watching the hunger build behind her eyes as he discarded his shirt. Her gaze sent thrills rushing through his every synapse as her hands eagerly roamed over the contours of his chest dragging him down to her once more for a kiss full of promise and passion in things to come.   
"Alison," Jack breathed against her soft, sensual lips as he reluctantly pulled away from her enough to read her beautiful blue eyes, "are you sure about this?"   
"Jack, do you even have to ask," she questioned her hands slipping over his shoulders once more moving their way down his body as he captured one bringing it to his lips and placing a soft, tentative kiss over her finger tips.   
"Alison, I need to know," he breathed in between kisses, "if this isn't what you want, tell me now and I'll stop this. We won't have to go any further if this isn't what you want to happen between us."   
"Jack," She frowned slightly realizing he was giving her an out if that's what she was asking of him. The weight of his gaze let her know that he was willing to end this moment of pleasure between them should she ask that of him, but as her eyes took in the man before her, the man who'd somehow managed to turn her life around during a time of such misery and despair, she knew in her heart there would be no turning back from this. Making love to Jack Ramsey was more than something that she'd thought about time and time again. It was something they were meant to do, something they were meant to find in one another's arms.   
"Alison, I love you more than I'd ever dreamt possible and if this isn't what you want," he began again breaking through her thoughts as a slow smile crept over her features and she pulled him to her once again.   
"But I do Jack Ramsey," she whispered against his mouth loving the feel of his body against hers as his fingers eased in over her flat abdomen, "I do want you. I don't want to just dream about it anymore. I want to know what it's like to feel your love for me."   
"Then I'll show you," Jack promised kissing her once more with a deeper hunger than before as he vowed to himself that he would make the most of this magical night with Alison Barrington.   
"Make love to me Jack Ramsey," She pleaded with him her voice hinting at the forbidden thoughts that she'd kept deep within for so very long, "be with me."   
"There's nothing I could want more than to do just that. I love you Alison," he confessed as the two fell into the moment crossing that invisible line of friendship into the world of lovers as they both uncovered something in one another that they'd both waited to find. Lost in one another's arms, they found a love that had grown beyond friendship, moved beyond just a simple flirtation, a passion that had transpired into something more, a feeling that finally brought both of them to the realization that they'd finally been at home in one another's arms and nothing could ever take that feeling away from them ever again.   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like home to me   
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong   
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five   
"Torn"  
"Eve wait," Chris tugged on her hand as she turned from him headed towards the small entrance, "hold on."   
"Chris, what it is?" Eve questioned her eyes seeking out the reasoning behind his hesitance as he squeezed her hand gently.   
"Just give me a second," Chris pleaded with his eyes, "I need a moment."   
"Of course," Eve nodded watching him turn away as she felt her own pulse quicken with the anticipation of what lay behind the door and how Chris would respond to it.   
"Eve, tell me something," Chris turned his eyes up towards the night sky watching the stars shining off in the distance, living on with some air of mystery to never be within his reach. He thought of the wonders of the world, but more so his mind was running wild with the thoughts of what lay ahead in his future, about the little girl waiting on the other side of the door. Slowly he turned around to face Eve taking in a deep breath as if that breath would be the one thing that would muster up enough courage inside of him to face what the future held in store for them, "tell me again."   
"What would you like to know?" Eve questioned realizing that she'd laid quite a lot on Chris in such a short time as his eyes seemingly held something behind them she'd never quite recognized before, something she'd often thought about, but never truly allowed herself to see before this moment in time. Chris was worried, fearful for what the future held, about what meeting his daughter would do to shake up the nightmare he'd been living in, as if it wasn't real.   
"Tell me about that day at the cabin, or better yet, let's talk about that night," Chris softened his tone thinking back to the flash of passion they'd experienced together.   
"Chris, that feels like it was a lifetime ago," Eve stepped in towards him, "yet I can still envision what it was like to be lost in your arms...." her voice tapered off as she traveled back in time to the morning after her night with Chris leading back up to this moment in time.   
*******  
"We can be together," Eve mused with a smile dancing around her hotel room as her thoughts lingered to the moment in time when Ian made her aware of Arianna granting him his freedom. She began to dance around the room in a slow, waltz as her heart fluttered at the notion of having everything she'd ever wanted.   
"Ian loves me and I love him," her voice filled the hotel room moving along the walls surrounding her as she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror stopping abruptly as she took a long hard look at herself and her smile faded.   
"Oh Eve, what have you done," she sighed to herself as she fell back upon the bed longing to right the wrongs that had been made hours before.   
I thought I saw a man brought to life   
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified   
He showed me what it was to cry   
"Lambert, for a moment there I thought you were wussing out on me," Chris' voice rumbled through her head like a thunder bolt as Eve let out a moan. Her eyes slowly focused in on her surroundings and suddenly she was very aware that she was in Chris' apartment. The same cool decorations hung over her, yet this was a place where she hadn't been in quite a long time, a place she'd stayed from when they'd lived together.   
"Chris," her voice came out in a half moan as she brought her hand up over her head, "why am I in your bedroom?"   
"I thought it would be more comfortable in here than on the living room floor," Chris braced himself over her his eyes straying over her as he propped himself up on his elbow, "you threw me for a loop there when you passed out on the floor."   
"I did?" She blinked back at him and after a moment laughter bubbled over her, "I did, didn't I?"   
"Yes you did," Chris nodded laughter clouding his own handsome features as his fingers tapered off over her cheek gently caressing her flushed skin, "it looks like you couldn't hold your own with the martinis last night."   
"I could hold my own and then some," Eve answered her tone suddenly serious as she poked at his chest, "you on the other hand were having some major issues with staying sober."   
"How do you figure?" Chris raised a curious brow.   
"Because you," Eve let out another tiny laugh, "you asked me to make love to you."   
"I did, didn't I?" Chris smiled proudly as he recalled the moment, "and if I do recall you happened to have said yes."   
"I did," Eve giggled once more as if there was some hidden meaning behind her answer to him.   
"That's right," Chris nodded in response, "you and I decided to throw caution to the wind and just go for it before you decided to grace my floor with your wounded sparrow routine."   
"I'm not a wounded sparrow," Eve turned to her side giving him a harsh stare, "there is nothing wounded about me."   
"Oh of course not," Chris gave her a look as he leaned in towards her, "you're completely sober now, aren't you?"   
"I don't know," Eve reached out to him, her fingers threading tightly into his hair drawing him in towards her with one sharp pull. Without another word, she claimed his mouth with a full, penetrating kiss allowing her hunger to slip past the surface before abruptly ending the kiss almost as soon as it had started, "you tell me," she challenged with a wicked grin.   
Chris remained silent for a long moment, his face a mask of utter seriousness as his eyes gazed into hers.   
"Well say something," Eve swatted at him ending the silence between them as he let out a tiny laugh.   
"You're drunk," Chris blurted out in a flood of laughter as Eve moved in over him tickling his sides showing no mercy, "hey!"   
"And you're not," Eve laughed louder the room filling up with the warmth of this unspoken moment between them.   
"Okay so maybe I am just a little," Chris confessed as her fingers swept over his torso drawing out yet another bout of laughter.   
"I knew it," Eve cried out victoriously, "you are drunker than I am."   
"Only in your dreams Lambert," Chris challenged shaking his head as he tried to capture her hands to end this tickle torture she'd begun on him.   
"Only in yours Ramsey," she shook her head defiantly another hearty laugh building inside of her as his arms slipped around her slender waist firmly and within a blink of an eye she found herself caged beneath him on the mattress.   
"On the contrary," Chris shook his head, his lips just a mere breath above hers, "in my dreams, being drunk seldom fits into the picture," he leaned in closer brushing his lips over hers in a soft, barely there kiss before drawing back, "it's more so something along the lines of this....." he finished in a whisper capturing her mouth once again in a soft, tender movement.   
As they parted, Eve gazed up into his eyes seeing something burning behind the surface of the warm chocolate depths before her. Her fingers leisurely tapered over his spine pressing his body closer to hers as a smile swept over her beautiful features, "Chris."   
"Yes?" he questioned in a lackadaisical tone as her hands swept over the contours over his body in a slow, seductive pattern.   
"I haven't changed my mind about what we talked about before," she whispered in a low throaty tone as her fingers crept up underneath the bottom of his shirt caressing his heated skin.   
"Neither have I, Lambert," he confessed kissing her once more as the magic of the moment and the martinis drifted them along the whimsical course of destiny changing their lives forever.   
Well you couldn't be that man I adored   
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for   
But I don't know him anymore   
There's nothing where he used to lie   
"Chris wait a second," Eve started after him making her way into the on call room, "hey would you listen to me for a minute?"   
"Why Eve?" Chris spun around to face her, his own emotions threatening to overtake this moment as he wished things hadn't been so impossible with her.   
"Chris, you have to understand how good my life is going now," Eve began again, "I know you and I have something wonderful, a great friendship...."   
"Save it Eve," Chris raised his hand to silence her, "I think we all know where this is headed and I'm not in the mood for it."   
"Chris, I just told you about Ian and I because I owed you that much. When Ian and I made love in that hospital room....." Eve started once more.   
"I don't need to hear it again," Chris cut her off impatiently, "I'm happy for you. Eve, I'm very happy that you and Ian found your way to one another and maybe if Arianna makes it through what's happened to her, then she can be happy for you as well."   
"Chris, that's not fair," Eve felt tears threatening as she looked to him, "please you know how much this is killing me that she's been hurt."   
"Eve, what's killing me is the fact that you sit there with Ian pretending that everything is okay when...." he stopped himself as he took in a sharp breath, "I need to get back to my patient."   
"Chris, no," Eve reached for his arm tugging him back to her, "don't leave it like that."   
"Eve sometimes things are best left unsaid," he met her eyes a darkness behind his glare that chilled Eve to the bone as his tone shifted, "you of all people should know that."   
"Chris please," Eve was at a loss as his eyes spoke of the secret they shared, yet as they stood together talking about Arianna's misfortune the moment didn't seem quite right, "I feel like I'm losing my best friend...."   
"That seems to be going around lately," Chris sighed, his conflict building with each passing moment.   
"Chris, please tell me that we aren't beyond repair. I need you right now. I need my best friend especially now that Ian's wife is in a hospital bed fighting for her life. Chris, I need you....."   
"I know you do, but how long is it for this time, Eve?" Chris answered sharply, "I can't give you much considering that Ian's promised you not just one night, but for always. I don't think that leaves much room for me now does it?"   
"Chris, that's not fair," Eve finally let out a tiny sob, the tears escaping her eyes as she released him, "this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come to you."   
"Eve wait," Chris felt something tug at his insides, guilt perhaps as he'd hated to see her cry. Reaching out to her, he enveloped her in his arms pulling her to him, "everything's going to be okay. I promise you that. Somehow we'll make things right again."   
"How can they be right when Arianna is fighting for her life," Eve sobbed into his chest.   
"Eve, don't give up," Chris whispered in her ear before he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I'll do all that I can for her."   
"But we both know that may never be enough," Eve reminded him painfully, "it may never be enough and if she dies...."   
"She won't die," Ian's voice interrupted as Eve nearly jumped out of Chris' arms with a gasp.   
"Ian, I didn't hear you come in," Eve turned to him panic over her features.   
"Obviously," his eyes cut over to Chris, a glare building beneath the surface, "I think Lambert and I could use a moment alone, if you don't mind Ramsey."   
My conversation has run dry   
That's what's going on, nothing's fine I'm torn   
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel   
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor   
Illusion never changed into something real   
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn   
You're a little late, I'm already torn   
Chris turned his eyes towards Eve noting her pleading stare as he let out a reluctant sigh reaching for his charts, "Why would I mind? It's not like I don't have other more important things to tend to. She's all yours Ian," he finished not bothering to look back at Eve as he walked out of the room vowing to put that part of his life behind him.   
A heavy sigh fell from Chris' throat as he'd left the on call room, his emotions all jumbled inside as he made his way towards the nurse's station. Monica was in with Arianna and there was nothing more he could do for her at this moment. Somehow things just weren't looking up for anyone who was in love with Ian or Eve, surely he could vouch for that. Ian was blinded by his 'love' for Eve, leaving Arianna open for her brother's attack and Chris was left with his heart ripped out into a million pieces after Eve's refusal of him. She'd made it obvious that they wouldn't ever talk of their night together again and her having made love to Ian in the hospital only reaffirmed just how little that night had meant.   
Trying to shake the thought, Chris turned his eyes towards the on call room noticing Ian stalked off a bitter expression on his features, but Eve hadn't followed him. Knowing that he should've minded his own business and headed back to work, Chris reached for a patient chart pretending not to notice the door to the on call room, but as Eve remained within the confines of the room, his curiosity overcame him and he marched towards the on call room determined to have a few words with her.   
Upon entering the on call room Chris looked around finding it empty as a frown pressed over his features. Perhaps he'd missed her in his attempt to turn away, he reasoned, but as he'd heard a faint sobbing coming from behind the cracked door to his office, he realized she had merely relocated. Tucking the file beneath his arm, he made his way across the on call room, his heart pounding in his chest as he slowly eased the door to his office all the way open to discover her seated upon his cot, tears streaming down her face.   
"Eve?" Chris questioned softly almost afraid to speak as she looked so wounded, so broken by this moment.   
"Chris, I'm sorry," she tried to wipe at her tears, "I know I shouldn't be in here, but I didn't want anyone to see me like this, to see my like a blubbering idiot crying...."   
"Shhh...." he whispered moving in beside her wrapping her up in his arms, "you don't have to explain a thing."   
"Oh Chris," she cried harder losing herself to emotion as her tears continued.   
"Eve please," Chris brushed his fingers through her hair gently as she lay in his lap cradled up like a small child, "we'll find a way to make things right."   
"They'll never be right again," she cried harder, "not ever."   
"Yes they will," Chris promised her, "somehow we'll find a way to make them right."   
"I used to believe that," she gave herself over to her sorrow as his arms attempted to shield her from the pain, to take away the pain that loving Ian Thornhart had brought her, but somehow the damage had been done and he feared he'd been too little too late for her.   
  
So I guess the fortune teller's right   
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light   
To crawl beneath my veins and now   
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much   
There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn   
The cabin filled with a deep, penetrating silence as the loneliness set in once again. Eve felt the tears stinging in her eyes as the memory of Chris' retreat still hung heavy in her heart. What had she done? What had possessed her to turn away from the one man that had truly loved her? What had she been thinking?   
"You've been thinking like an idiot," Eve blurted out realizing that she'd made a mistake in letting him go as she raced for the door hoping it wasn't too late.   
"Well hello Evelyn," David Bordiso grinned wickedly at her, "fancy meeting you here."   
"No, no it can't be......" Eve gasped realizing life as she knew it was about to be torn apart by her latest wrong decision.   
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel   
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor   
Illusion never changed into something real   
"You'll never leave this place alive Evelyn," David's voice threatened as Eve held the gun aimed firmly at him, "you won't find a way out of here even if you shoot me."   
"I won't stay here being your prisoner...not anymore," Eve shouted at him, her knees trembling with fear as she pointed the gun at him.   
"You are in no position to be calling the shots around here Evelyn," David let out a hearty laugh, "that bastard brat of yours will be born any day and you'll have run out of purpose in being here. Soon you'll realize that you will either have to bend to my rules or you shall suffer the consequences."   
"I'll never give in to you," Eve shouted at him, the determination filling her voice as she felt movement in her abdomen causing her to let out a pained cry.   
"It's already happening," DV offered up a wicked smile, "you've already begun your descent into darkness. Soon I shall have your child and then vengeance will be mine."   
"You will not take my child!" Eve screamed out despite the pain.   
"Oh but I will, just like your lover tried to take my life," DV stepped forward noting the discomfort on her features, "but if you agree to play nice with me Eve, life could be so much easier. If you'd only stop being difficult."   
"Never," she shook her head defiantly, "I won't let you keep me from my family, from the man that loves me."   
"Chris Ramsey loves only himself," DV argued as a laugh build up inside of him, "the only other thing that turns him on is the right price."   
"Chris shot you didn't he?" Eve challenged feeling a confidence that hadn't been there before this moment, "he tried to kill you to protect me. That had nothing to do with money."   
"That was simply the actions of a fool, but rest assured that from this moment on, he'll have wished he had killed me that night at the cemetery," DV threatened taking another step towards her, "much like you'll have wished you had the courage to pull that trigger when I'm through with you. If you think life is miserable now Eve....."   
"I'll do it," She shouted out realizing that something was happening inside of her. Bracing herself against the counter, she struggled to keep her hold on the gun from shaking, "stay back."   
"You need a hospital and only I can give you that. If you shoot me, you and your child will be destined to die here," DV reached out towards her, "your fighting me off all these months will have been for nothing. You and your child will die on this cold, marble floor."   
"No, that's where you're wrong," Eve argued the pain building inside of her as he moved in closer towards her, "I won't die here and neither will my baby."   
"Eve, don't be foolish," DV stepped in closer yet, confidence surging through his body, "you'll only live to regret this if you don't give me that gun and stop misbehaving like this."   
"I won't do it," she argued as he lunged towards her and she fired the gun. She hadn't realized her eyes had closed as the shot went off, but now as she noted the shocked expression on DV's face as he fell back onto the floor, she dropped the gun with a pained cry as her knees gave out and she feared that indeed his prophesy of her child's death would become a reality as they were in the middle of no where with DV's now lifeless body as the only company to keep with her.   
Collapsing fully Eve felt a rush of pain sweep over her as she closed her eyes hearing some faint sound in the distance, "Help me...." her voice whispered hoarsely as the world grew blurred and the last thing she saw was a small, dark haired maid approaching her, but before Eve could let out another cry for help, the world faded to black, leaving nothing but the darkness.   
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn   
You're a little late, I'm already torn. Torn.   
"You can do it Evelyn. Just keep pushing," the nurse urged her as Eve drew in another sharp breath.   
"I can't," Eve cried out lost in the pain as another contraction hit her, "I can't do this."   
"Yes, yes you can," another nurse coached her on further as Eve let out another cry.   
"It's not supposed to be like this," Eve sobbed painfully, "I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be home with my family and friends."   
"This child of yours just doesn't want to wait," the nurse's thick Mexican accent swirled in the air surrounding them.   
"I didn't want her to be born without her father here to share this, to know....." Eve let out another pained cry.   
"Evelyn, life tends to give us very difficult paths, but considering the feat you've just been through," the nurse's voice spoke soothingly, "you're safe now and that evil man won't be able to harm your child. Soon you and the baby can return to your love, to her father...."   
"Her father," Eve closed her eyes thinking back to the love she'd left behind in Port Charles, "he doesn't even know....he doesn't even realize that he's going to be a daddy...."   
"Then why don't we give it one more push and then maybe we can work on fixing that problem...." the nurse urged as Eve pushed once more giving her all as the other nurse worked hurriedly. Eve closed her eyes lost in the moment as the sounds of crying surrounded the tiny delivery room in the church basement. Her eyes opened as she saw the tiny little girl in the nurse's arms.   
"Your little one wants her mommy," the nurse explained placing the small child in Eve's waiting arms.   
*******  
"And so here we are, after all this time," Chris stepped in closer to Eve, reaching out to draw her into an embrace as she finished with her recollection of life since they'd been apart. Somehow in seeing the hot tears streaming down her face, he felt his heart sink at the knowledge that she'd suffered so much, experienced so much pain in her absense from Port Charles. Now as they stood together at the pivotal moment one step away from their future together, he slipped his palm under her chin urging her to meet his concerned eyes as he used his other hand to gently wipe the tears from her eyes.   
"Know this," Chris whispered cupping her face in his hands as this moment eased over them with a cool, gentle breeze passing overhead, "from this moment on, you're not alone anymore. We're in this together and that's how it's going to be."   
"Chris, you have no idea just how much it means to hear you say that," Eve blurted out unable to contain her emotions as he enfolded her in his arms in a loving embrace, "I've waited to be with you for so long."   
"And now we're together," Chris promised kissing the top of her head gently, "and I'm about to meet my little girl."   
"That you are," Eve nodded in response feeling the warmth surrounding her that only his arms could provide.   
"What's her name? When was she born? What does she look like?" Chris inquired an enthusiasm rushing through him as he looked to her, "I have so many questions right about now."   
"And you're about to get all your answers," Eve promised, "but first for the answer to your initial question, her name is Juliana Rose."   
"Juliana Rose," Chris mused with a smile, "it's beautiful."   
"I was hoping you'd approve," Eve offered up in response motioning towards the door, "shall we go introduce you to Juliana Rose Ramsey?"   
"Ramsey," Chris repeated his eyes widening as Eve began to unlock the front door.   
She looked over her shoulder at him with a soft smile, "But of course. Why wouldn't I have given her your name? She is your daughter."   
"My daughter," Chris repeated an overwhelming sense of pride washing over him as she opened the front door reaching for his hand once again.   
"Come on Ramsey," Eve lead him into the darkened front room as Chris wondered what Juliana's response to him would be. Glancing around the humble living room, he found himself curious to know more about the life Eve had been living all this time as she set her keys on the table across the room. "Have you two been here long?"   
"Not too long, no," Eve shook her head, "this is only a temporary thing, but it's been good enough for now."   
"And Juliana? How has she adapted to this?" Chris questioned a bit unsure as Eve shook her damp hair back over her shoulders.   
"She's a very happy child, Chris. She's been the one thing that's kept me going all this time," Eve explained as a small, dark haired woman entered the living room looking a bit confused to see Eve keeping company.   
"Senora?" she questioned with a thick accent as Eve offered up a smile in response.   
"Maria, I'd like you to meet Juliana's father, Chris Ramsey," Eve explained simply as the tiny woman looked over to Chris with great curiosity behind her eyes.   
"I've heard a great deal about you," Maria explained, "Evelyn has told me time and time again what you were like, so I feel as if we've met already."   
"I'll take that as a good thing," Chris offered up a hint of nervousness lingering behind his voice as he stepped forward.   
"Maria has been Juliana's nanny for a while. She's been helping me with her during the traveling we've done recently," Eve stated simply, "she's been a treasure to the both of us."   
"I have enjoyed my time with you Evelyn. Juliana is a treasure and any moment I'm able to spend with her is a miracle in itself, though it seems as though our little princess will be pleased to finally have the company of her father. I must confess had I known you'd be bringing him home with you tonight, I would've had her in a more presentable fashion as she's been resting for quite some time now. If you wish I could go awaken her."   
"No," Chris shook his head, "that's alright Maria. I think Eve and I can just go in and see her for a little while without waking her."   
"Chris, are you sure?" Eve asked gently placing her hand on his arm.   
Chris nodded, "I'd love to watch her sleep."   
"Alright," Eve agreed turning to Maria, "I think we can take it from here now."   
"Of course," she smiled in response, "if you need anything Evelyn, you know how to reach me."   
"Thank you very much," Eve escorted her to the door before turning her attention back to Chris, "Shall we go see our daughter?"   
"Yes," Chris rubbed his hands together, "please?"   
"Right this way," Eve lead him down the hallway towards the nursery opening the door as her eyes cast over her shoulder at him, "after you."   
There's nothing where he used to lie   
My inspiration has run dry   
That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn   
Alison snuggled into the warmth beside her, losing herself in the feel of the arms draped around her. Pressing her palm over the warm chest beneath her touch a sigh escaped her lips as her eyelids fluttered open. Slowly her eyes drifted northern across the bare skin beside her and she found herself staring into Jack's face that was now veiled by his peaceful slumber. She reached out to him easing her fingers over the warmth of his cheek before the reality of what they'd just experienced together washed over her. Slowly, she untangled herself from his arms finding an overwhelming need to clear her head as he remained asleep beside her. As she eased her way out from beneath the blankets, Alison glanced back over her shoulder at Jack watching him shift a bit on the bed they'd just made love in.   
"Oh Alison," She felt tears swelling in her eyes as she felt something she couldn't quite place sweeping over her. She looked over his bedroom finding her things scattered around after their love making, but suddenly the magic of the moment was replaced by the harsh reality that had driven her from Port Charles to Bermuda to find him.   
Slipping into Jack's discarded shirt, she walked across the bedroom heading into the living room as she thought of Lucy's warning. Lucy had told her what was happening with Rafe and yet Alison couldn't help but go after Jack. She'd intended to make things right with her best friend before returning to help Rafe for the battle for his soul, but now as she thought of what it had been like being in Jack's arms, lost in his loving embrace, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. She'd come to Bermuda wanting to do the right thing, to explain to Jack why she couldn't let go of Rafe, but instead she'd opened her heart to Jack, shared something magical with him and in this instant as she made her way over to the sofa, she found herself more uncertain of what the right path was anymore. No longer was there a clear cut answer about where she should be, or where she belonged. Saving Rafe should've come first as he'd saved her, but losing Jack was too great a price to pay, she'd decided as she'd made her way down to Bermuda. Now as she was lost in the memory of making love to Jack, she wondered if she'd complicated things far beyond she'd ever dreamed of.   
Now as she sat in the fading darkness, she heard Lucy's words swirling in her mind, "You have to save Rafe. Alison, he's here for you and only you can help him...."   
"Oh God," Alison tipped her head up towards the heavens wondering if anyone was listening as tears began to fall down her face, "what am I going to do?" she asked finally coming to the realization that she was torn between saving Rafe's soul and embracing the love she'd found with Jack? Could she leave Jack now to go home and save Rafe or would Rafe burn for this newfound emotion she'd discovered for Jack? She was supposed to have been in love with Rafe, wanting to be with him and share her life with him, but now as the memory of Jack haunted her, Alison began to wonder just what destiny was trying to show her. How could she have held so much devotion towards one man who'd given up heaven to be with her, yet found love with her best friend, a man who'd made her smile and feel loved in her weakest moments? Now as she curled up on the sofa lost in her tears, Alison realized that for the first time in a long time she was truly conflicted, at last torn by which path to follow down the road to her destiny. Did she go home and save Rafe or stay and explore her feelings for Jack?   
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel   
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor   
Illusion never changed into something real   
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn   
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel   
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor   
You're a little late, I'm already torn 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six   
ONE LAST BREATH BY CREED  
Jack felt a soft, breeze sweep over the warm contours of his chest as he rolled over beneath the smooth blankets reaching out to the warmth beside him, only to find himself met by a cool, empty sheet. Feeling the memory of Alison fading in his head, he opened his eyes finding only her faint perfume on the pillow beside him. A sigh fell from his lips as he touched the silken pillow cover wondering if it had all been nothing more than a beautifully sweet dream. However as he recalled the magic of having her in his arms, he realized she must have waken before him.   
"Alison," Jack whispered her name a smile washing over his handsome features as he remembered what it had been like to hold her, to be able to share his love for her in ways he'd only dreamed of before last night. While they'd started off as friends, something more had transpired making their relationship grow, blossom into something sweet and magical as he could still taste her kisses lingering on his lips, feel her arms swept around him, her eyes fixed on his as they lost themselves time and time again to the love that had beckoned them, daring them to take their friendship to a new, extraordinarily wonderful level. He was in love and for the first time in a long time everything felt right. The only thing bothering him was the thought of not waken up with her in his arms. That had been the one thing he'd vowed to be sure of last night when she'd drifted off to sleep in the safe confines of his body.   
"You'll just have to work on that for the future," Jack made a mental not to himself as he slipped out from beneath the blankets feeling the steady tropical breeze slip in past the window causing the curtains to stir as he searched the room for his pants. Looking around the room, his eyes cast upon the scattered remains of the time he'd spent with Alison. Somehow in the midst of their love making, Jack and Alison had made quite a mess of the bedroom, but luckily Chris hadn't returned yet to discover just what had become of Jack and Alison's reunion. Suddenly wondering if Chris had returned and somehow prompted Alison out into the living room, Jack slipped into his pants before making his way out of the bedroom ready to greet his brother and see Alison once again.   
"Okay you all," Jack opened the door to the bedroom, "I appreciate you letting me sleep, but I would've liked to be awake before the teasing begins," Jack offered with a hint of laughter as his eyes came upon an empty room. A frown tugged over his features, "guys? Alison?" he called out to her searching the rest of the pueblo before he finally returned to the bedroom unable to keep his eyes from the scattered remains of his one night of magic with Alison. As the winds began to pick up outside the pueblo, Jack turned towards the window ready to close it when a piece of paper on the floor captured his attention.   
"What in the...." Jack bent over reaching for it as he noticed Alison's handwriting on the page. Suddenly in that instant Jack folded the note in his hand already knowing what was inside as Alison's things had seemingly vanished with her. He carried the paper with him over to the bed as he took a seat on the edge and sighed knowing that somehow in one night he'd allowed the greatest thing in his life to slip right through his fingers without even realizing it.   
Please come now I think I'm falling   
I'm holding to all I think is safe   
It seems I found the road to nowhere   
And I'm trying to escape   
I yelled back when I heard thunder   
But I'm down to one last breath   
And with it let me say   
Let me say   
Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
That maybe six feet   
Ain't so far down   
Alison stood near the water looking out into the ocean. Somehow everything in her life had made sense less than twenty four hours ago. She'd come to Bermuda in the hopes of having some kind of resolution to the argument with Jack, but by the end of the night she'd encountered so much more than she ever imagined possible. Closing her eyes, she thought back to their night in one another's arms as the tears swelled deep within her.   
"I love you, Alison," she could hear Jack's words vibrating in her mind as her heart ached with the knowledge that soon he would awaken and his heart would be broken with her departure, "I'll always love you," he'd promised her and now as she stood near the ocean waiting for her departure time to come around, she realized that perhaps she'd made a mistake.   
Perhaps she should've stayed with Jack, waken up in his arms and given up any notion of returning to Port Charles. There was really nothing she could do to save Rafe as he'd already sold his soul. You couldn't go back on deals like that, right? She was just a woman clearly incapable of going up against the heavenly powers that be. She couldn't make all the difference, or could she? Rafe had given up heaven to be with her, to return to her and she'd drifted so far away from him, wandered straight into Jack's arms and clearly that meant she shouldn't be with him, right? Making love to Jack was clearly a sign that she wouldn't be able to come back to Rafe knowing that Jack was out there. She couldn't very well claim true love after having spent a night with Jack. Certainly someone out there would understand that the fate of Rafe's soul was beyond her control, right?   
A sigh fell from her lips as Alison reopened her eyes and the tears that threatened finally exploded from deep within her. No matter how she tried lying to herself Rafe had given up eternity to be with her and while things hadn't gone like they'd hoped, she had to save him. If it hadn't been for her, he wouldn't have paid such a high price and he'd be happy somewhere else in a place where all was magical for him. Rafe gave his eternity up for him and she owed him more than what she'd given. So what if he'd married Livvie and she'd made love to Jack. Rafe deserved someone to help him, to bring back his soul and Alison owed him that much. She'd loved him so desperately and that's what had convinced him to give forever up, so she owed him her helping hand. Rafe needed her and she knew that was something she couldn't ignore. Yet.....   
"Jack needs me too," she reminded herself as tears continued to flood down her face, "he showed you how to laugh again, how to feel free and this is what you do to him. You leave him after you make love," she chastised herself, "Alison, what were you thinking? You were thinking about Rafe's soul. That's what you were thinking," she argued with herself, "yet....." she trailed off looking out onto the ocean wishing there was a simple answer to all of this, that somehow things would just fall into place and the right choice would come to her making the solution to this dilemma she'd found herself in painfully clear.   
I'm looking down now that it's over   
Reflecting on all of my mistakes   
I thought I found the road to somewhere   
Somewhere in His grace   
I cried out heaven save me   
But I'm down to one last breath   
And with it let me say   
Let me say   
Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
That maybe six feet   
Ain't so far down   
Finding the strength to open the note Alison had left him, Jack let out a long breath as he read her words. He tried to feel nothing about the situation, but her laughter and her smile flooded his mind making this simple task of reading her letter all the more painstaking as he pushed himself on to read it.   
Jack,   
I came here to tell you things, to let you know why I was so insistent upon helping Rafe, but now, well now I need to do the right thing by him. I need to save him and I hope you can understand that. So much is riding on my returning to Port Charles. As for last night, I never planned on us making love, but now that we have, Jack, it changes so many things and the truth is that I'm terrified about what happens next. I don't know what we're supposed to do or say or how to feel.   
When I woke up this morning all I thought about was being with you, sharing this morning in your arms dreaming about the future, but until I resolve what's going on back in Port Charles, I fear that I'll never be able to give you what you need. I have to go back and while you might not understand it now, maybe someday soon you'll see why I had to leave. For what it's worth you are the best friend I've ever known and I do love you Jack Ramsey. That much I'm sure of.   
Love always,   
Alison   
"I wish I could say I understand," Jack sighed crumpling the page in his hand before tossing it aside, "but I don't and I can't let you leave like this. I can't let you slip away like this," Jack thought it over for a moment before reaching for the phone. Knowing the tiny airport had few flights back to Port Charles he checked the time for the next departure as he pulled his shirt on determined not to let Alison slip out of his life.   
Once he'd finished talking to the man on the phone, he reached for his shoes, tossing them on as he vowed to find Alison and let her know just how much he loved her. He'd been unlucky in love once before, but he refused to do it again. Alison meant too much to him to lose her now. He jotted down a quick note to Chris saying he would return later and with that he left in a race to find Alison before it was too late.   
Sad eyes follow me   
But I still believe there's something left for me   
So please come stay with me   
'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me   
For you and me   
For you and me   
Jack raced out of the taxi once they'd arrived at the airport and as he hurried inside, he noted the time. He was cutting it close, but he hoped he would make it in time. He had to find Alison and talk to her before she walked out of his life forever. As he rushed past one of the gates, a security officer snapped at him chasing him as Jack pressed forward determined to reach Alison, but alas, his efforts were in vain as he arrived at the gate just as the flight to Port Charles took off leaving him with nothing but the memories of the magic they shared for just one night. Once again fate had dealt him a horrible blow and Alison had left him. He'd lost not only a beautiful love in the making, but somehow in one might of passion, he'd lost his best friend as well. Now he'd finally found what he'd feared all along. He was alone again and this time nothing could take away the pain that filled his heart.   
Hold me now   
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking   
As Alison looked to the plane leaving overhead, she let out a pained cry as there was a sharp sting in her ribs. She had changed her mind and decided she needed to be honest with Jack. At the last minute, she'd gotten off the plane determined to make things right, but now as she looked back to her capture in terror as a muffled cry filled from her lips. She'd seen it all in that brief moment Jack had rushed from the taxi into the airport, but she'd been silenced by the barrel of the gun that was not firmly pressed into her ribs.   
"You don't want to do this," Alison pleaded realizing now that Jack had seen the plane leave, he would assume she'd left him like her letter had stated, but now as she was being lead to the back area of the airport, she heard the bitterness in the voice the spoke out to her.   
"You may have had Rafe's heart, but I won't let you do the same to Jack. I won't let him hurt like you did with Rafe."   
"Livvie, you don't want to do this," Alison pleaded with her as Livvie shoved Alison once again.   
"On the contrary Alison," Livvie explained harshly, "you may have had Rafe's heart, but I'll be damned if I let you have Jack too. Once I found out where you were, it made me realize that you were trying to hurt me, trying to take away what was mine, but I have news for you Alison, you won't ever see Rafe or Jack again. You have my word on that. Now move!" Livvie finished sharply as Alison reluctantly let Livvie lead her out of the airport and away from the dreams of a happily ever after with Jack. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven   
Phil Collins   
"You'll Be In My Heart"  
Come stop your crying it will be alright   
just take my hand, hold it tight   
I will protect you from all around you   
I will be here, don't you cry   
For one so small you seem so strong   
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm   
This bond between us, can't be broken   
I will be here, don't you cry   
"Chris," Eve spoke his name as her gaze drifted up towards him. It felt like an eternity since she'd opened the door to Juliana's nursery and yet Chris remained motionless just out in the hallway out of reach. He had an oddly pleasant expression on his face as Eve reached out to him concerned, "is everything alright?"   
"Listen," he urged his voice no more than a faint whisper as he took her hand in his squeezing it gently, "listen to her."   
Eve hesitated momentarily realizing that the things she'd just taken for granted with Juliana were things that Chris was yet to experience. As the soft sounds of Juliana's musical mobile filled the small room, there was a slow, rumbling sound rising above the melody. Eve noted the way Chris' eyes widened at the very sound as Eve couldn't help but smile at this new revelation.   
"She tends to take after you when it comes to snoring," Eve explained an air of playfulness in her tone as she laced her fingers with his leading him into the nursery, "though she hasn't become unbearable yet."   
"I'm not unbearable," Chris objected warmly as his eyes drifted beyond Eve to the small crib set up across the room. The teddy bear motif set against the pale walls of the room added a warmth that Chris had only imagined for his future as he continued forward not sure what seeing his daughter for the first time would do to him. He glanced back over his shoulder at Eve noting the soothing expression that washed over her features.   
"Go on," she urged him on as he turned towards Juliana once again, "she's been waiting for you."   
"And I've been waiting for her as well," Chris confessed realizing no other words rang more true in his life as his eyes drifted over the plush confines of the crib to reveal the small dark haired child dreaming away from within. A gasp feel from his lips as he stepped forward bringing his arm over the crib's railing as he found himself overcome by the urge to touch her, to reach out and hold her close to him. His fingers eased in towards her soft, dark tresses before he drew back blinking in the hopes that this wasn't just another dream he'd been having about what life might've been.   
"You can touch her," Eve whispered stepping in behind him as she sensed his hesitance, "She won't break."   
"She's so beautiful," Chris blurted out overcome by a mixture of emotions as Juliana shifted beneath the tiny teddy bear blanket she'd had covering her.   
"She has your smile and your irresistible charm," Eve offered up pressing in against his back as she raised up on her toes looking over his shoulder at their daughter, "she's everything to me, Ramsey. She's what kept me alive all this time."   
"I just wish I knew," Chris found himself at a loss as everything that brought them to this point in time together rushed forward, "if I'd realized..."   
"Chris, it's the past," Eve tried to coax him into making contact with their daughter as her fingers slipped through his lacing their hands together. Eve slowly lifted his hand up to her lips pressing a feathery light kiss over the palm before she squeezed his hand once more, guiding his palm into the crib bringing it down beside the warmth of Juliana's small form. She felt the tension rushing through his body as she eased his hand over Juliana's silken mane in a smooth, gentle fashion offering him the moment to get to know his daughter like she'd wanted for so very long.   
Cause you'll be in my heart   
Yes you'll be in my heart   
From this day on, now and forever more   
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say   
You'll be here in my heart always..   
Jack Ramsey sank into the seat at the airport holding the letter from Alison in his hands. While he'd wanted nothing more than to discard it when she'd left, he realized that this was the one remaining treasure he'd had from their night together. Bringing the page up to his face, he could still feel her scent lingering over it, her perfume invading his senses as he'd imagined what it would've been like to have awakened with her in his arms. If only she hadn't run away. What in Port Charles could've been so important for her to just leave like that, he questioned inwardly.   
"Excuse me Senor," a voice interrupted his thoughts as Jack looked up to find one of the earlier tour guides that had lead him and Chris around the area standing before him, "Senor Ramsey."   
"Ramon," Jack offered up forcing a smile, "what are you doing here?"   
"I have been doing some work at the airport during the off season," he explained simply, "being a guide only gets you so far."   
"I suppose it might," Jack nodded half listening as Alison still remained in his mind.   
"It helps me get by," Ramon shrugged, "though I must confess I'm surprised to see you here. I'd have imagined you would've been living it up with that beautiful blonde girlfriend of yours that arrived last night. She'd seemed so eager to reach you when she'd arrived."   
"You saw her?" Jack's eyes widened.   
"Indeed," Ramon nodded, "she was very eager to find her way to where you and your brother were staying last night which is why I was surprised to see her here this morning."   
"She left Ramon," Jack looked away bringing his gaze back to the floor once again, "she went back home."   
"Really?" Ramon thought it over, "now that surprises me. When I'd seen her last she'd sounded so determined to get back to you."   
"You just said you'd seen her here earlier," Jack reminded him, "Clearly you know why someone is hanging out at an airport."   
"Honestly, I'd thought she must've been leaving, but when I talked to her, she'd said she'd changed her mind, that somehow while she'd imagined she was needed back home, she couldn't leave this place. She said something about having to finish something she'd started and then she headed out the doors," Ramon shrugged once more, "which is why I was surprised to see you here. I'd imagined she'd returned back to your pueblo."   
"Well I guess we were both wrong," Jack sighed as he rose from the seat, "she left Ramon. She decided staying wasn't in the plans for the future."   
"Ah," Ramon eyed him intently, "a man in love but fearing for the future," he shook his head poignantly, "it makes a very unbearable combination."   
"I'm not in love," Jack argued half heartedly, "it's not like that."   
"No?" Ramon raised a curious brow, "if that was the case, then why are you here?"   
"I was asking myself that very question," Jack sighed as he turned towards the doors.   
"What you should be asking yourself more so than what you're doing here, is why you're letting her slip away. If you love her, you should be asking yourself why you haven't gone after her yet," Ramon paused watching Jack's response, "maybe that's the real issue bothering you."   
Jack thought it over for a moment before he stepped towards the front door of the small airport ready to put this day behind him when he noticed something on the ground before him. Bending down, he realized it was a purse, Alison's purse and he looked around the airport suddenly expecting her to reappear, but he was only met by her memory as the now empty airport seemed to close in around him. He looked down the purse suddenly remembering Ramon's words. Perhaps Alison had never left, he reasoned as he left the airport hoping to find her waiting back at his place. Perhaps she'd felt the bond with him as well in her heart. Perhaps they did have a chance, he reasoned as he rushed out of the airport ready to share everything that he'd kept inside with Alison.   
Why can't they understand the way we feel?   
They just don't trust, what they can't explain   
I know we're different but, deep inside us   
We're not that different at all   
Cause you'll be in my heart   
Yes you'll be in my heart   
From this day on, now and forever more   
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say   
You'll be here in my heart always..   
"Oh Eve," Chris felt the murmur rise from deep within him as Juliana's dark eyes opened up towards him. Her face was a vision of pure beauty with her deep, penetrating eyes and her beautifully chubby cheeks. A tiny smile tugged at her lips as Eve released his hand and she moved in beside him leaning against his arm.   
"Mama?" Juliana half questioned as a yawn overtook her smile. She began to sit up rubbing on her tired eyes before she extended her arms out towards Eve.   
"Hey baby," Eve reached within the crib as Chris remained frozen in the moment watching the two of them.   
Juliana mumbled something rather incoherent to Eve as a smile swept over Eve's lips and she pressed a kiss over her daughter's lovely forehead. After a moment Juliana looked over at Chris, her eyes shining bright with curiosity as she seemed to size him up with that one simple look she'd been giving him. Chris couldn't help but smile as her eyes remained so completely fixed on his.   
"Hi Juliana," he smiled at her before her face turned away and she buried her eyes behind Eve's long, dark hair suddenly very bashful as he'd addressed her.   
"She's a bit shy at first," Eve explained as Juliana started to peek out at Chris from behind the lengthy strands of Eve's hair. Just as she found herself aware of him looking at her, she would vanish behind the safety Eve's brunette tresses provided her. Eve touched Juliana's back in a soothing gesture as she pulled her hair back revealing Juliana to Chris, "Juliana, it's okay. This is your daddy. He's very eager to meet you."   
Juliana looked over at Chris as Eve said those words, her eyes filled with curious wonderment as she tipped her head slightly. She said nothing as if awaiting a move from Chris as he looked to Eve for encouragement.   
"Say something to her," Eve offered up with a smile, "if you talk long enough, she'll get going too."   
"Alright," Chris agreed, his gaze returning to Juliana, "hey Juliana, how are you?"   
Juliana said nothing as she looked up at Eve for some kind of sign on how to respond. Eve gave her a soft squeeze before offering up another kiss on the child's tiny forehead before Juliana looked to Chris again.   
"Eve, I don't know if this is going too well," Chris slipped his hands into his pockets trying to smooth over the nervous anticipation that was vibrating through his every synapse.   
"I think you're doing fine," Eve coaxed him further as she squeezed her daughter closer in her arms, "why don't we just go sit down in the other room and take some time to get reacquainted?"   
"That sounds like a great idea," Chris agreed watching Eve step past him as Juliana lay against her soft form. As the two slipped out the doorway, Chris noticed Juliana was now peeking over Eve's shoulder back at Chris, her eyes seeking him out as he followed behind them. He was halfway out the door when Eve called out to him from the other room.   
"Chris can you grab Mr. Wiggly?" Eve questioned her voice muffled by the distance between them.   
"Mr. Wiggly?" Chris repeated a confused expression on his face as he looked over Juliana's things realizing that she'd had quite a lot considering the predicament she and Eve had wound up in.   
"He's a stuffed caterpillar dressed in a martini print pajama set," Eve's voice answered from behind the wall between them, "he should be in Juliana's bed, near the top."   
"I'll look," Chris approached the crib once again sure enough finding a bright green stuffed caterpillar dressed in a blue martini print pajama set as Eve had said it would be. He chuckled in mild amusement thinking of how ridiculous the toy looked as he stepped out of the nursery, "Eve, where or where did you pick this thing up?"   
"We found it at a market not far from here," Eve explained as Chris stepped into the room finding both girls sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, a blue blanket spread out beneath Juliana as she had toys scattered around her.   
"It's a bit obnoxious," Chris admitted with a hint of laughter as she frowned.   
"It reminded me of you," Eve teased as Juliana looked up at him expectantly.   
Chris stepped in towards her noting the way her little pajamas seemed to add to her beauty giving her that look that many child actors had. She had so much of Eve in her, yet as her eyes looked onto him expectantly, he could see a bit of himself very much alive in Juliana. Her arms stretched out to him as she let out a tiny groan.   
"Is this what you want?" Chris bent down holding the toy out to her, "Mr. Wiggly?"   
"Mine," she answered taking Mr. Wiggly from his hand and holding it close to her body. She hugged it to her chest protectively as her gaze shifted to the floor away from Chris.   
"Come here Ramsey," Eve urged patting the floor beside her as she sensed the apprehension behind Chris' features, "give her a few minutes and she'll warm up."   
"She's so grown up Eve," Chris confessed making himself as comfortable as could be on the floor beside Eve, "so much has happened in her life and she has no idea who I am. I'm just a stranger to her, some man you brought home...." he stopped himself the thought lingering as he imagined Eve bringing any other man to her home to see their daughter. He dismissed the thought as he focused on the tiny girl sitting before them.   
"She's had to go through a lot to be here in this world, but I feel very blessed to have her. Every day is a miracle in itself," Eve reached for his hand squeezing it supportively, "and I owe that to you."   
"Eve, you were the one who was so very strong, who fought to bring her into this world," he touched her cheek gently feeling his heart fill with love for her as her beauty had swept over him more than ever upon learning she'd given birth to his daughter.   
"It was your love that kept me going," Eve confessed her voice just above a whisper as she reached out to hold him, "it was the dream of returning to be with you one day that kept me going, kept me fighting to find my way home."   
"And now that you've found me," he half questioned, "now that we're together again...."   
"I feel like I'm home," Eve interrupted leaning in towards him making her intentions clear as she closed her eyes easing in for a kiss.   
"Mama," Juliana interrupted as Eve reopened her eyes to find Juliana seated before her, a smile over her beautiful baby face as she held Mr. Wiggly out towards Eve.   
"You want me to hold Mr. Wiggly?" Eve questioned reaching for the toy as Juliana shook her head. She seemed to think it over for a moment before handing the toy to Eve. "Now what are you going to play with baby doll?" Eve questioned looking to her daughter's scattered toys.   
"No play," Juliana looked up at Chris for a long, contemplative moment before finally extending her arms out towards him.   
"What is it?" Chris questioned a bit unsure as Juliana made a tiny sound at him.   
"I think she wants you to hold her," Eve explained as Juliana began to crawl up into Chris' lap silently. Once she'd made herself comfortable on Chris' lap, she reached out to Eve making a move towards Mr. Wiggly. Eve handed over the toy watching as her daughter hugged it seemingly melting against Chris as he wrapped his arms around her silently.   
"Thank you," Juliana smiled at Eve before she tipped her head back to look up at Chris with a tiny smile, "thank you dada."   
"You're very welcome," Chris answered her realizing that while it had taken a moment his daughter was very aware of who he was. She'd taken her time in letting him know it, but now as she leaned in against him relaxing in his arms, he realized that perhaps it would all turn out for the best after all.   
Don't listen to them, what do they know?   
We need each other to have to hold   
They'll see in time...I know...   
When destiny calls you you must be strong (you gotta be strong)   
I might not be with you, but you got to hold on   
They'll see in time. I know...   
We'll show them together cuz   
Cause you'll be in my heart   
Yes you'll be in my heart   
From this day on, now and forever more   
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say   
You'll be here in my heart always..   
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)   
no matter what they say (I'll be with you)   
you'll be here in my heart (I'll be there) always..   
always...I'll be with you   
I'll be there for you always, always and always   
just look over your shoulder   
just look over your shoulder   
just look over your shoulder   
I'll be there always.... 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight   
"Not Me" from Aida  
I once knew all the answers, I stood on certain ground   
A picture of true happiness, confidence so effortless   
No brighter could be found   
I never asked the questions that trouble me today   
I knew all there was to know, love worn lightly, put on show   
A conquest on display   
"So how do you feel?" Eve questioned her voice barely above a whisper as she watched Juliana sleeping peacefully in Chris' arms.   
"In this particular moment, I feel pretty darned good," Chris confessed a goofy grin washing over him as Juliana shifted on his lap nestling her head against his chest enjoying the warmth it provided her, "though I didn't think I'd bore her this easily that she'd fall asleep on me. Then again," Chris turned his eyes towards Eve, a hint of mischief brewing behind them, "her mother did often have the same very habit time and time again in the past."   
"Can we help it you make us feel so comfortable?" Eve questioned scooting in closer to them as she reached out to touch Juliana's baby fine hair. Noting how at ease Juliana was in Chris's arms, Eve settled in beside Chris laying her head against his shoulder.   
"I told you a long time ago that my hands worked miracles," Chris boasted proudly, "and even my arms held a certain sense of wonder."   
"So they do," Eve agreed feeling his arm slip around her drawing her against him as she turned her eyes towards Juliana.   
"You know Lambert, I must confess, never in my wildest dreams of being with you again, did I imagine it would be just like this," Chris confessed his voice soft as Juliana's tiny finger curled over a piece of his shirt holding it tightly in her little hand as a soft snore fell from her tiny features.   
"Oh?" Eve raised a curious brow, "so this wasn't something you'd imagined then?"   
"No, not like this," Chris shook his head as if he'd pondered it for a moment, "as vivid as my dreams were, they never could quite live up to this kind of promise that holding my little girl has in store for me."   
"She's waited a long time to be with you," Eve offered up honestly, "she deserves a chance to know her father. She needs you in her life," she hesitated feeling nervous anticipation build from deep within her, "just like I need you."   
"Eve, just hearing you say that means everything," Chris squeezed her closer to him knowing that the two most important women in his life were within his reach protected by his arms as the months of loneliness and misery came to a close. He'd found the missing part of his life that had been away from the moment he'd heard he'd lost Eve. Losing her had brought forth something dark and twisted inside of him as it had taken away so much of his will to live, to move forward in a world without the only woman who'd ever caused him to feel anything about love. He'd started to sink down a path into misery, but now as Juliana lay over him and Eve remained at his side, it felt like destiny was finally back on the path it was intended for long ago.   
"Chris, I want to give you all the things that you didn't have before," Eve confessed a sigh falling from her lips, "I know how difficult things have been in Port Charles. I'd heard the stories of the chaos that had been going on there after I'd gone. While I'd thought being locked away from the world while DV held me hostage was the worst possible fate, knowing what you had to endure breaks my heart. Time after time I wanted to reach you, to let you know I was alive, that I was here waiting for you to find me, but each time something came up. Something always stood in the way until I found out about this trip you and Jack were making."   
"But how? How did you find out about it?" Chris finally asked recalling their mysterious meeting on the beach, "how did you know I'd be here?"   
"I'd taken a chance, a risk hoping that in the end it would payoff, that somehow we could connect again and that you wouldn't believe I wasn't real, that you wouldn't think I was crazy," Eve offered up honestly as he touched her face gently.   
"Eve, I was starting to believe I was crazy. Here I was on the beach blitzed out of my mind and suddenly you appear like an angel," Chris whispered his eyes tracing over her features wanting to memorize the beauty before him, "it was almost as if you were a dream, a dream that I wanted to keep with me forever and never let go of, but now," his gaze traveled back to Juliana, "now that I'm here with the two of you, I realize this isn't just another dream. This is a reality and it's one that I don't ever want to let go of again. We have a family, a real family and I wouldn't trade this for the world," he blurted out swept away by the knowledge that the three of them had something beautiful between them, something that no one would ever be able to take away again.   
And who would have thought his love could be so good   
Not me, not me   
My secrets and my passions understood   
Not me, not me   
Who would have guessed he'd throw his world away   
To be with someone till his dying day   
Not me, not me   
I shall not envy lovers, but long for what they share   
An empty room is merciless, don't be surprised if I confess   
I need some comfort there   
"Livvie, just what do you intend to do to me?" Alison questioned trying to keep her voice even as she watched Livvie cross the room, a determination in her stride as she stepped towards the window. Alison tried to struggle against the ropes Livvie had tied her to the chair with, but the knots were tight seemingly leaving no room for escape as Alison watched Livvie peering out the curtains offering up a thin beam of light into the otherwise darkened bedroom, "Livvie, you can't kill me?"   
"Can't I?" Livvie questioned releasing her hold on the curtain letting it fall back against the window pane with a long, thick swoosh. Livvie shook her head holding the gun firmly beside her as she stepped towards Alison, "Honestly what reason would you possibly be able to give me right now in order to motivate me into keeping you alive?"   
"Livvie, we were friends once," Alison pleaded with her, "best friends and I know deep in your heart you don't want to do this. You and I haven't seen eye to eye, but I know you. If you do this, you won't be able to live with yourself. It'll eat away at you."   
"On the contrary Ali, killing you wouldn't cause me to lose any sleep at night," Livvie snapped bitterly, "given the fact that you've taken everything away from me, I have no reason to feel sorry for you. I have no reason to want to keep you in this world."   
"Livvie, would you listen to what you're saying? If you kill me, you'll lose everything," Alison pointed out trying to let things sink in with Livvie, "if you do this, it'll change everything."   
"Everything has changed Alison," Livvie snapped at her, "when you couldn't leave well enough alone, you ruined my life. First you took Jack when you started using those stupid candles. I warned everyone, but they wouldn't listen to me. I told you all that they were no good, that they were dangerous, but no one listened and then you turned Jack against me. You made him believe I was crazy when all that time I was right."   
"Livvie, I didn't turn Jack against you," Alison tried to reason with her, "I didn't do that. I just wanted to help people with my candles."   
"Well you failed miserably Alison," Livvie growled at her, "you failed in your quest to save the world, but then again it didn't matter did it because at the end you were still beautiful, wonderful Alison that the world adored no matter what. You had everyone in Port Charles catering to your every whim kissing your feet. My own step-mother was singing your praises while my life was turning to hell. Even when I was mourning the loss of my father, you were there stealing Jack from right under me, playing on his sympathies in order to have him all to yourself."   
"Livvie, it wasn't like that," Alison tried to explain.   
"Shut up Alison!" Livvie snapped at her, "I don't want to hear it. I've already heard enough from you," Livvie silenced her as she pointed the gun at Alison, "you know I really, truly thought that you'd learned your lesson when I took Rafe, but you couldn't just accept the punishment for your actions, could you? You just had to keep taking what was mine."   
"Livvie, think about your baby," Alison offered up, "think about that child inside of you. You can't kill me because if you do, that child will be without a mother."   
"If you live then my child will be without a father," Livvie challenged with a bitter laugh, "and we both know from experience that it isn't good to be without your daddy when you really need him. My child deserves a father that loves her and will protect her from people like you."   
"Livvie please," Alison felt the hot tears burning behind her eyes as Livvie pointed the gun at her head.   
"Please what?" Livvie raised a curious brow, "give you back your precious Rafe? Is that what you want or maybe perhaps you're begging me to spare your life so that you and Jack can be together again?" Livvie's eyes shot daggers at Alison, "or maybe you want them both?"   
"I want to help Rafe," Alison started to explain, "there are things you don't know about his return, things that he needs help with."   
"He doesn't need your help Alison and neither does Jack," Livvie snapped at her, "Jack was mine. He loved me, not you."   
"Livvie, Jack is my friend, my best friend," Alison defended, "I would never, ever hurt him."   
"I saw you," Livvie hissed at her, "I saw what you were doing last night. I followed you here from Port Charles and I watched as you made love to him. As you turned him against me because I have your precious angel. I watched you seduce Jack into seeing things your way."   
"No, it wasn't like that Livvie," Alison argued with her as Livvie stepped over towards the bed that Alison and Jack had shared less than twenty four hours ago, "it wasn't like that at all."   
"Let me guess then," Livvie let out a bitter laugh as she ripped the comforter from the bed, "you were just saving him from the wicked, wicked person that I've become. Is that it? Or maybe just maybe you weren't happy with having every other man in Port Charles falling at your feet so you had to take Jack from me too. Is that it?"   
"Livvie, look Jack will be back soon and when he gets here...."   
"He'll see you dead on the sheets you used your feminine wiles to turn him against me on. He'll see you for what you really are and then, well, then we'll all be free of you and life can go on as it should've always been," Livvie laughed wickedly.   
"Livvie, no it's not supposed to be like this. You can't kill me and get away with it. They'll know what happened here and then you'll be taken away. I know you don't want that. I know you don't want that kind of life...."   
"What I wanted was a life with Jack or even a life with Rafe, but you made sure to it that neither one of them gave me that, so now I'm just here to return the favor and believe me Alison," Livvie pressed the barrel of the gun to her head, "I will return that favor."   
"Livvie no," Jack's voice interrupted as Alison looked up to find Jack standing in the bedroom doorway, "Livvie, don't do it."   
"Jack," Livvie gasped seeing him standing before her. Her voice was shaky as she kept the gun pressed to Alison's head.   
"Livvie, put the gun down," Jack stepped forward raising his hands in the air to show her of his intentions as he began to approach her.   
"Don't move!" Livvie shouted at him, "Stay right there!"   
"Okay, okay, but Livvie, please put the gun down. Let's talk about things," Jack suggested fighting to keep his voice even as he glanced over at Alison briefly.   
"You don't want to talk to me," Livvie shook her head defiantly, "you just want to save your precious Alison. You don't care about me or what she's done to me."   
"That's not true. I do care about you Livvie. You should know that by now," Jack took another step forward, "you are very special to me."   
"Not special enough for you to listen to me," Livvie remarked painfully, "I saw you with her Jack. I know she's turned you against me. It's too late for me to convince you how evil she is."   
"Livvie, no one has turned me against you," he moved in closer still, "I just want to help you. Please, let me help you."   
"No, I don't believe you Jack," Livvie's voice wavered with emotion, "this is the only way. This is what must be done. I have to get rid of her."   
"No, Livvie, you don't want that," Jack's voice remained even and smooth as he stepped in towards the two women in his life, "I know in your heart you don't want to hurt Alison. You just want the pain to end, and believe me Livvie, this isn't the way to make it stop. You know I'm right."   
"Jack, I just want things to be like they used to be," Livvie confessed painfully, "I want to be happy again and not have her take everything from me."   
"Livvie, if you put the gun down, I can help you. I can help you find that happiness you lost, if you only give me a chance. Please, just let Alison go and we'll talk about this, just you and me."   
"It's too late for us," She argued with him, "I saw you with her last night. I know why you're pretending to care about me."   
"I do care about you Livvie," Jack glanced over at Alison briefly, "I never stopped caring about you."   
"Why should I believe you?" Livvie questioned uneasily.   
"Because it's the truth," Jack confessed holding his arms out towards her, "you have to believe that."   
"No, you lie. You're just like everyone else," Livvie shook her head as she kept the gun close to Alison.   
"No, it's the truth, Livvie," Alison piped in momentarily as she very quietly began to work out the knots in the rope Livvie had tied her in with. She could feel her wrist moving a bit more freely as she'd called out to Livvie, but for the moment she remained as still as possible hoping to reach out to her one time best friend, "we both care about you and we both want you to get the help you so desperately need."   
"You don't give a damn about me Alison, so don't you even pretend," Livvie turned towards Jack, "and you, you're even worse using my emotions for you to save Alison."   
"Livvie, look I know we aren't together anymore, but I never, ever wanted this for you," Jack blurted out honestly, "I only wanted you to find some kind of happiness in your life. I wanted you to rise above everything that happened with your family."   
"All lies Jack," Livvie shook her head, "I don't buy it for a minute."   
"Livvie, you know me. You know my heart," Jack began as he realized Alison had made some ground with the restraints she'd been in. Jack boldly reached out to her touching Livvie's face to distract her as Alison started to slip her hands out of the rope that had bound them before, "I would never hurt you. Tell me you still know that."   
"Jack I," Livvie stopped as she heard a sound behind her and she realized Alison was free of the restraints. She gasped pointing the gun at Alison as her hand pulled back on the trigger as the shot rang out through the air as Alison screamed.   
And who would have thought his love could be so good   
Not me, not me   
My secrets and my passions understood   
Not me, not me   
Alison felt the breath knocked out of her as she tumbled to the ground. Hearing the room fill with a silence at the aftermath of the gun going off, she was at a loss not quite understanding what had taken place until her eyes drifted to Jack and Livvie on the ground in a mound of bodies. She tried to steady herself pulling herself to her knees as she noticed the puddle of blood before her.   
"No!" she cried out rushing over to the two of them as Livvie lay on top of Jack.   
"Livvie," Alison touched her realizing Livvie was out as she gently eased Livvie off of Jack. Livvie sank into the ground, the front of her blouse covered with blood as Alison's eyes widened with fear. "No Livvie, you can't die," Alison pleaded with her tearing open the bottom part of her friend's blouse only to realize that the blood on Livvie wasn't hers. Livvie was fine and the blood....   
"Oh God no," Alison cried out turning her eyes to Jack as he lay coughing on the ground barely aware of his surroundings as Alison knelt beside him, "Jack, Jack listen to me. Can you hear me?"   
"Alison," he choked out her name as his gaze lackadaisically eased up towards her, "Alison, is Livvie...."   
"She's fine, but you've been shot....." Alison touched his face, "I have to call for help. I need to get someone here."   
"Alison, I...." Jack began as she rose to her feet.   
"Jack, just stay put," Alison rushed over to the phone quickly dialing for an ambulance before moving in beside Jack again, "Jack, hey!" she called out to him seeing his eyes were closed as she reached for him, "Jack!"   
"Alison," he whispered her name as she reached out to him drawing him into her arms squeezing his body close to hers.   
"I'm here and I'm not leaving you," Alison promised him kissing the temple of his forehead, "I'm right here with you."   
"I was so afraid I'd lost you," Jack coughed out as his eyes filled with tears. He reached out to her touching her face gently as he drew in a breath, "but you're here like my angel...."   
"Don't talk about angels," Alison interrupted, "you aren't going anywhere. I'm not going to lose you Jack. I refuse to let it happen."   
"Alison, it's so cold in here," Jack began to tremble in her arms as the sound of an ambulance rose from outside in the distance, "it's so very cold."   
"I'll keep you warm," Alison squeezed him tighter using her hands to apply pressure to the wound, "Help is in the way, Jack. Just hold on."   
"Alison," Jack reached for her touching her face as he let out a labored breath, "I just need you to know...."   
"Jack, you can tell me anything when we get you to the hospital," Alison promised him, "just try to keep your strength until we get you there and the doctors can help you."   
"Chris....where's Chris?"   
"I haven't seen him since last night, but I'll find him," Alison pledged tearfully, "I'll find him and have him come to you."   
"And Livvie," Jack began with another winded gasp, "she didn't mean for this...she didn't mean to...."   
"I know Jack," Alison nodded, "she would never have hurt you if she'd been thinking clearly, if you hadn't tried to get in the way of her shooting me."   
"I couldn't let her kill you. I couldn't lose you...." Jack closed his eyes again feeling lightheaded.   
"Jack, don't you dare leave me," Alison pleaded with him, "Jack look at me."   
"Alison, I...." Jack reopened his eyes again, "I need you to know that I...I love you. I know that I should've made you believe it last night, but now.....Alison, I love you so very much and I'll always keep that with me even now that we may never...."   
"Don't say it. Don't you dare say it Jack!" Alison snapped at him as she squeezed him tighter, "Jack, you aren't leaving me. I love you, Jack. Last night wasn't just something we did to pass by because of our broken hearts. Jack, I felt the magic too. I love you Jack Ramsey and I need you. I can't lose you now....I won't let you go. I love you, Jack. Hold on. Please hold on for me," she cried out as she placed a kiss over his forehead, "please Jack."   
"I love you..." Jack whispered as his body grew limp in her arms.   
"Jack no," Alison sobbed squeezing him in his arms, "please, don't leave me...I love you Jack. I love you," she sobbed holding him as if she'd never let go realizing that her love had to keep him holding on. It had to bring him back to her as the sirens grew outside and she prayed that fate wouldn't take Jack away from her now that they'd found one another.   
Who would have guessed he'd throw his world away   
To be with someone till his dying day   
Not me, not me   
But not me, oh not me 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine   
Michelle Branch   
"Goodbye To You"  
"I'm sorry that Juliana wasn't more energetic than that," Eve stood outside the door to her daughter's nursery as Chris closed the door behind them leaving Juliana sleeping peacefully in her crib once again.   
"I could've held her like that forever," Chris confessed watching Eve lean against the wall opposite of him, "but something told me she might enjoy being in her crib a bit better as it has everything she's accustomed to."   
"Oh I don't know," Eve offered up with a hint of a smile as she tilted her eyes up towards him, "I think there's a certain appeal to being in your arms. It's certainly a place most women would like to find themselves in."   
"I can think of a very select few I'd like to keep these arms wrapped around," Chris stepped in closer to her noting the smile that was forming on her beautiful features.   
"I should hope present company is included in that," Eve flirted as Chris leaned in towards her bracing his arms against the wall, caging her in with that simple movement. She found herself leaning up towards him, her eyes shifting over his handsome features, traveling over his mouth, to his very kissable lips.   
"I think you should know the answer by now," Chris confessed unable to resist the urge as he bridged the distance between them capturing her mouth in a slow, subtle sweep catching Eve off guard as his arm wrapped around her waist drawing her soft, slender form against him as the kiss deepened.   
Barely parting from him, Eve looked up into the darkness behind his eyes as her palm flattened over his chest. Her pulse was racing, heart pounding in her chest furiously at the nearness of him. His body so close, caused her thoughts to swim circles in the cesspool of desire he'd awakened in her. Nothing seemed to exist except for the way he'd awakened something inside of her that she'd kept hidden for so very long. He touched his cheek memorizing his features before urging him nearer for another explosive kiss.   
Saying nothing, Chris squeezed her soft, slender form against his wanting to absorb the warmth that had evaded him since she'd been away. Feeling her wrapped up in his arms, opened the key to his heart and allowed something he'd locked away to flow freely. Her kisses were hungry, passion laden as his hand explored her curves wanting to impress this moment between them forever. Chris drank up Eve's soft moans of pleasure breaking through the surface as their kiss deepened and he hoisted her off her feet wanting nothing more than to lose himself in her, to remember what it was like to share the love he'd been forced to do without for so long. He wanted her, needed her and his journey was now coming to a close as he held her in his arms, longing to share his world with her one more magical time.   
Eve reluctantly tore herself away from his kiss as she saw the hunger burning behind his eyes. Falling into his arms as he carried her keeping her close, she sensed his desire and as her own awakened passion stirred to the surface, she traced his cheek with her palm gently caressing the skin as she motioned down the hallway towards her room offering up an unspoken invitation before their mouths met in another desperate, ravenous union.   
Despite the awkwardness of moving down the hallway so lost in passion, Eve soon discovered Chris had understood her meaning as they were now in her bedroom, laying on top of her soft, plush bed entangled in one another's arms. Somewhere in the walk to the bedroom, Chris had lost his shirt, probably discarded at the foot of Eve's bed, but now her hands were welcoming the firm, muscled contours of his body as he moved in over her.   
"I love you," Chris whispered capturing her mouth in another tender kiss, "I've always loved you, Eve."   
"I love you," she confessed finally letting the words fall freely from her lips, wanting nothing more than to show him just how far his love had taken her in this world. She wanted him on so many levels, needed him in her world and now as they lay together lost in the magic that was still very much alive between them, she wanted him to know her heart, to know how much she longed for him.   
"Eve, I've waited so long believing I'd never be with you again," Chris admitted taking the moment to memorize her features as his index finger traced over her full, sensual lips, "I've dreamt about holding you again like this for so very long...."   
"You don't have to dream about it anymore," Eve promised kissing his finger tip, "I'm here and I'm alive and I need you Ramsey. I've always needed you."   
"I need you too," Chris confessed kissing her again with a growing passion as the faint sound of the phone ringing grew in the distance.   
"Chris," Eve whispered his name as she reluctantly pulled away from him, "the phone...."   
"Let it go," Chris laced his fingers in hers pressing her hands over her head as his mouth claimed hers in a possessive kiss, "for now, let tonight be about us," he pleaded with her wanting nothing more than to relive the magic that only existed between the two of them.   
"I want nothing more than to lose myself in you," Eve murmured her body responding to him as he released her hands and she wrapped herself around him wanting the feel of him so close to her. His fingers were already pulling at her blouse freeing up the fabric with each button along the way as his lips followed the slow, seductive path down towards her navel. Eve sucked in a sharp breath as he placed a feathery light kiss over her abdomen as the phone stopped ringing. She watched as he looked up at her with a seductive smile.   
"I told you they'd go away," he mused with a smile before his mouth moved over the contours of her skin once more offering up butterfly kisses over her heated skin.   
"Chris," Eve whispered her name feeling the magical spell he was weaving over her with his touch as she pulled his mouth back to hers in a hungry kiss unable to take the distance between them as her pager went off vibrating on the table top beside them. She reached out across the bed going for the pager before Chris recaptured her hand once again.   
"Let it go," he pleaded with her as he offered up yet another tempting distraction.   
"Chris, I want to, but...." Eve let out a frustrated sigh, "but the only people who know this number are those at the hospital."   
"Hospital?" Chris repeated a bit surprised as he looked to her, "what hospital?"   
"I've been helping out in the area," Eve confessed realizing that the moment had shifted as Chris looked to her with questioning eyes as if he'd realized for the first time since their reunion that life had changed for Eve. She sighed knowing the moment for romance had passed as they were still very much strangers due to the distance between them. She rose from the bed kicking her feet over the side as Chris lay on his back letting out a half groan.   
"So you've been working as a doctor out here making a life for yourself?" Chris asked trying to still the furious pounding in his heart as he looked to her half dressed form.   
"To make ends meet, I thought it was a good idea," Eve looked to the number on the pager before reaching for the phone, "and besides that Juliana and I needed something steady for ourselves just in case."   
"In case what...." Chris questioned as she raised her hand to silence him.   
"This is Doctor Ramsey," Eve explained to the person on the other end of the phone, "I just received a page."   
"Ramsey," Chris repeated realizing what she'd said as he watched her on the phone knowing that there would be quite a bit for them to discuss as time went on.   
"No, no.....thank you for calling.....that's right. I'll be right there. I'm on my way," Eve's tone had shifted as Chris noticed her posture had stiffened, "thank you," she said hanging up the phone as he reached out to her.   
"An emergency," he half questioned as his fingers tapered off over her bare skin.   
"I'm afraid so," She turned to face him, her eyes laced with such sorrow and something that Chris couldn't quite place as she looked to him, "Chris, there's been a shooting."   
"A shooting?" Chris repeated giving her a look, "so that's why they called?"   
"That and the fact there's more going on," Eve took in a breath not knowing how to break the news to him, "The EMTs were called in to the place of the shooting, but they called me specifically because the victim had the same last name as me...."   
"The victim was a Lambert?" Chris gave her a look.   
"No, not a Lambert but a Ramsey," Eve reached for her blouse putting it on again as she looked around the bedroom for Chris' shirt, "Chris, it happened not far from here and since you're with me...."   
It suddenly dawned in Chris as he saw the look on her face, "Jack," he gasped, "Eve, what happened to Jack?"   
"Chris, I have to get to the hospital," Eve answered her voice a bit shaky as she headed towards the door, "I'll tell you more when I know."   
"No, I'm going with you," he decided firmly.   
"Chris, you should stay with Juliana," Eve began after a moment.   
"Her nanny can stay with her. If my brother is hurt, I need to be there for him. Whatever happened, Jack needs me, Eve. You can't expect me to turn my back on my family. You know me better than that."   
"I never asked you to turn your back on Jack," Eve took in a breath before nodding, "alright I'll go next door and get the nanny for Juliana. Grab your shirt and let's get to the hospital," Eve left the bedroom hoping that once they arrived things wouldn't turn out as bad as she feared they would be after the phone call she'd received.   
Of all the things   
I've believed in   
I just want to   
Get it over with   
Tears form behind my eyes   
But I do not cry   
"Please someone talk to me," Alison pleaded with the woman at the front desk at the hospital, "I need to know what's happening in there. Please...."   
"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait until the doctor is available," The woman explained.   
"That's not good enough," Alison cried out as the woman turned her attention away from her.   
Making her way across the lobby Alison closed her eyes still feeling the warmth flowing from Jack's body as she held him.   
"Jack, don't you dare leave me," Alison pleaded with him, "Jack look at me."   
"Alison, I...." Jack reopened his eyes again, "I need you to know that I...I love you. I know that I should've made you believe it last night, but now.....Alison, I love you so very much and I'll always keep that with me even now that we may never...."   
"Don't say it. Don't you dare say it Jack!" Alison snapped at him as she squeezed him tighter, "Jack, you aren't leaving me. I love you, Jack. Last night wasn't just something we did to pass by because of our broken hearts. Jack, I felt the magic too. I love you Jack Ramsey and I need you. I can't lose you now....I won't let you go. I love you, Jack. Hold on. Please hold on for me," she cried out as she placed a kiss over his forehead, "please Jack."   
"I love you..." Jack whispered as his body grew limp in her arms.   
Now as Alison looked around the tired looking room, she thought of how he'd seemingly been lifeless when the paramedics arrived. They'd tried to pry Jack away from her, but she refused to let go, refused to give up on him even long after they'd given up. She could still feel his blood on her shirt as she sank into the chair in the waiting room.   
"I'm sorry," one of the paramedics said looking to his partner as Alison held Jack, "Miss, you have to let him go."   
"No!" Alison shouted at him as she held Jack tighter, "he's not gone yet. I know it. He's still with us."   
"Miss, we did all we could..." the other paramedic explained gently.   
"It's not enough," Alison argued with him, "We need to get him to a hospital. We need to help him," she touched jack's face, "Jack Ramsey, you have to listen to me. You can't give up on me. Jack, please stay with me....Jack...please Jack hold on. Jack, I love you. Come back to me..."   
"Oh Jack," Alison felt the tears threatening again as she opened her eyes once more, not really sure how or when she'd been taken to the hospital as the last thing she remembered was holding Jack, keeping him close to her trying to keep his body warm as the paramedics tried to take her away. She looked up not sure on what she'd find when she noticed Chris rushing into the room.   
"Chris, thank God," Alison rose from her chair reaching out to him as the tears fell down her face, "Chris, they took Jack and they won't tell me anything. Chris, I need to be with him, need to help him."   
"Alison, what happened?" Chris questioned grabbing her arms as the tears pounded down her face furiously, "What happened to Jack?"   
"Livvie....." Alison stammered painfully, "She tried to hurt me. She tried to kill me, but Jack...." she trailed off.   
"Jack what?" Eve interrupted seeing the look on Alison's face, "Alison what happened?"   
"She...." Alison gasped as she realized Eve was standing there, "Eve how in the.....oh god......." she cried on realizing what it could only mean if Eve was standing beside her, "oh god no...."   
Eve exchanged looks with Chris before offering up, "I'll go see where he is. You try to get some answers from her."   
"Okay," Chris agreed as Eve left him alone with Alison. He held her in his arms trying to soothe her as his own fears about his brother's condition escalated., "Alison, you have to tell me everything that happened. Please."   
"Chris, last night after you left Jack and I made love. He told me he loved me and I realized that I love him too," Alison confessed painfully, "but then I was leaving. I was on my way back to Port Charles to help save Rafe when Livvie showed up at the airport. She had a gun and then....." Alison sobbed harder, "She tried to shoot me, but Jack stopped her. There was a struggle and Jack......"   
"She shot Jack," Chris gasped at the realization of what she was trying to say hit him, "Alison, what happened to him? When Livvie shot him, what happened?"   
"I tried to tell them he hadn't left me. I wouldn't let him go. I couldn't, but...." Alison explained tearfully, "They wouldn't listen to me. They just wouldn't listen. They wouldn't help Jack. They kept telling me to let go, to let him go, but I can't lose him. Chris, I love him so much and I'll never let go. I love him...."   
"I love him too Alison," Chris hugged her tightly fearing what could've happened to his baby brother.   
Counting the days   
That pass me by   
I've been searching   
Deep down in my soul   
Words that I'm hearing   
Are starting to get old   
It feels like   
I'm starting all over again   
The last three years   
Were just pretend   
And I said   
"Dr. Ramsey, I'm glad you're here," one of the nurse's called out to Eve as she stepped into the emergency room, "I was hoping you'd get here soon."   
"Where's Jack Ramsey," Eve questioned looking around the emergency room, "I was told there was a shooting."   
"There was, but it's not so much Mr. Ramsey that we're concerned about," the nurse hesitated, "it's more so his girlfriend."   
"I've seen his girlfriend out in the lobby," Eve shook her head, "you'd mentioned a shooting."   
"Well yes, but the two women that were there," the nurse hesitated, "they are both in bad shape."   
"Both of them?"   
"The blonde is out in the lobby and Dr. Martinez was quite concerned about her reaction to the victim's passing and the other one is with the authorities in room six."   
"Wait a second," Eve interrupted, "did you just say the victim's passing?"   
"The EMTs did all they could for the victim, but they were too late," the nurse explained, "the degree of the wound was too much...."   
"Then you're saying....." Eve's voice trailed off as her heart sank at the realization of what the nurse was saying. She fought the lump building in her throat as she thought of Chris and what losing his brother would do for him. Taking in a breath, she turned to the nurse again, "I need to see him. Please take me to him."   
"He's on his way down to the morgue," the nurse explained.   
"I don't care," Eve snapped at her, "I want to see him. I need to see him and be sure."   
"Dr. Ramsey...." The nurse shook her head in confusion, "I realize that you must've known him but...."   
"He's family and I want to see him," Eve stopped herself, "on second thought, there's something else I need to do first."   
"I don't know if going back in to see him is such a good thing..." the nurse began hesitantly.   
"I want to," Eve looked past the curtain on the far wall as she felt an eerie chill rush through her, "I have to do this," Eve stepped towards the place she was certain Jack was at as her heart ached knowing this would crush Chris in the worst possible way.   
"Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything   
I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that   
I tried to hold on to"   
"Chris, why haven't we heard anything? Why hasn't Eve come back yet," Alison questioned her voice shaking as the thought of anything happening to Jack ripped at her insides, "why hasn't she told us anything?"   
"I'm sure Eve's doing all she can," Chris tried to stay calm as he thought to his brother fighting for his life, "She won't let us lose him."   
"Chris, I love him," Alison blurted out thinking back to her time with Jack, "it took me so long to realize that, so long to see just how much I need him in my life, but I know that now. I know what he means to me and I need to be with him. I want to be able to be with him, to let him know what he means to me."   
"He knows," Chris offered up trying to comfort her as his nerves were on edge awaiting Eve's return, "he knew it when we came here. Jack has loved you for a while now, he's thought of you as his best friend..."   
"And he's mine, but I put him off," Alison shook her head, "I put him off so long because of Rafe, but now I know, now I see that Jack is what I was meant to find. Jack is the only one for me and I need to tell him that, need to let him know that I want a future with him. I want us to be together."   
"Alison," Eve's voice interrupted as Chris looked over to her with concerned eyes.   
"Well," Chris half questioned as he sensed the sadness behind Eve's eyes.   
"Chris, I'm so sorry," Eve blurted out unable to find the right words to express this moment to him as her heart ached.   
"No, no that can't be," Chris found himself at a loss as she reached out to him, "I need to see my brother. He can't be...."   
"I'm so sorry. The paramedics tried all they could for him, but it was too late. He was already gone, Chris," Eve whispered as she touched his shoulder once more and in that instant he fell to pieces in her arms overcome with grief, "I'm so sorry."   
"This can't be happening," Chris sobbed holding onto Eve for dear life as the world came closing in around him and the harsh realization that he'd lost his baby brother ripped a hole in his heart, "no, not Jack...."   
"Oh Chris," Eve was at a loss as he sank into her arms overcome with the grief in this moment when life as they knew it took a tragic turn.   
I used to get lost in your eyes   
And it seems that   
I can't live a day without you   
Closing my eyes and   
You chase my thoughts away   
To a place where   
I am blinded by the light   
But it's not right   
Alison took in a breath as she approached the room she'd heard the nurse's talking about. She knew Jack was behind the curtain and while Chris remained with Eve in the lobby, she refused to believe, refused to acknowledge that he was gone. He loved her and wanted to share his life with her. They'd announced their love for one another and surely that would be reason enough for him to stay in this world with her. Reaching for the curtain, she pulled it back a gasp falling from her darkened features as she saw Jack laying lifeless beneath the sheet before her.   
"Jack," she spoke out to him making her way across the tiny room as she reached out for the sheet, drawing it back enough to see his pale face, "Eve told me you'd left me, but I knew better," Alison offered up her eyes misting over with tears as she touched his cheek gently, "you're so cold, Ramsey. What have they done to you," she questioned tucking the sheet around his form as she sat beside him.   
"Jack, you have to open your eyes," Alison whispered as she pressed her lips over his forehead in a soft, gentle kiss, "you can't keep playing possum on me. You have to let them see what I already know. You have to show them that you wouldn't' leave me, that you wouldn't go away like this. Ramsey, please. Open your eyes and we can end this right now. We can show them that you haven't left me."   
Alison remained in the silence reaching for his hand and squeezing it as he lay unresponsive to her. Hot tears streamed down her face as she pressed his hand against her cheek hoping to get some kind of reaction from him.   
"Jack, I love you. I need you and I want to spend my life with you. We love each other and I need you to open your eyes and show me that you can hear me. Jack please, I love you....." she sobbed harder as she lay against him listening to the silence in his chest, "I want to stay with you like this forever," she confessed holding him as she promised herself she'd never let go of him.   
Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything   
I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that   
I tried to hold on to   
"I can't do this Eve," Chris offered up his voice trembling with fear as she guided him into the back room, "I just can't."   
"Chris, if you don't want to do this," Eve began seeing the pain behind his eyes, "if you aren't able to bring yourself to do this..."   
"It's just," Chris shook his head the pain flooding to the surface once again, "we just found our way back to one another again. After all that time we spent trying to destroy one another, we were bonding again. We'd found our way to make away with the past and look to the future. He and I," Chris let out an ironic laugh, "well, when I thought I lost you, he was there for me, really there for me and he was the only friend I had in Port Charles. He was the only one who didn't run in the other direction when I was around."   
"He loved you very much," Eve nodded listening to him, "I knew it long before you two let on to it. I knew that from the moment you first told me about him and how you were as children."   
"I just wanted to protect him, you know let him have a better life than the one Henry could give us..."   
"I know you did," she squeezed his hand, "you were a good brother."   
"But where did it get me? Eve, my brother is dead," Chris snapped back at her, "I lost my baby brother because I wasn't there for him. If only I'd been there last night, if only I'd been there today when Livvie showed up...."   
"Chris, you couldn't have known," Eve interrupted him, "you can't blame yourself for this."   
"Can't I?" he looked to her with such raw and heart wrenching agony that her heart broke in two, "I was with him because he needed someone. He was in misery because Alison refused to take this trip with him and hell I didn't even want to be here. I only came because I had nothing else to do. Even then I made him beg me to join him. I just couldn't be one to go to spend time with my brother."   
"But you were with him...."   
"And what good did it do him?" Chris sighed, "if only I hadn't been playing those game with Livvie, then he never, ever would've looked at her and then none of this..."   
"Just stop," Eve cut him off, "Chris, you told me a long time ago not to live life on what ifs or if onlys and you can't do that now."   
"Eve, my brother is dead," Chris reminded her, "I'm never going to be able to talk to him again, never going to be able to let him know that I found you, that you're alive or that I have a daughter. He's never going to know just how much he means to me. He'll never know just how proud of him I was or how I was so very lucky to have him as my little brother. Those are things he'll never see now because he's dead Eve."   
"But he saw how much you tried to do for him," Eve offered up, "Sure you don't always have the best ways of showing it, but he knew. He knew what it was like to have you care about him and love him and deep down I know in my heart that Jack realized just what he meant to you."   
"But what good is it doing to do him now? He's gone," Chris answered shakily as she reached out to him, "he's gone and now I'm all alone."   
"No, no you're not," Eve shook her head determined, "While I know I can never fill that place in your heart that you have for Jack, you have a family now and Juliana and I love you very much. We'll never leave you alone again."   
"Please don't," Chris reached out to her drawing her into his arms as if he'd never let go, "don't ever leave me, Eve. I need you both so much."   
"We need you too," Eve assured him as she squeezed him tighter, "we'll never leave you."   
"Promise me," Chris wept in her arms as the weight of the world collapsed on his shoulders, "promise me you'll never go away again."   
"We'll never go away again," Eve repeated her own tears clouding her vision as she he dropped to his knees before her and she hugged him tighter kissing the top of his head, "we'll never leave you. You have my word on that, Ramsey. I promise you."   
And it hurts to want everything   
And nothing at the same time   
I want what's yours   
And I want what's mine   
I want you   
But I'm not giving in this time   
"Please someone talk to me," Livvie pleaded with the orderly that had left her room, "someone tell me what's going on. Please....where's Jack?" she screamed as the man left her alone. She looked around the room trying to make sense of what had happened as she lay strapped down to the bed. Nothing seemed to make sense as she thought of the police coming in to talk to her about Jack. She'd shot him and he was hurt, but how hurt she had no idea. She needed to find out where he was, needed to make things right as she never, ever wanted to hurt Jack.   
"Please someone," Livvie cried out as the door opened once more and Rafe stepped in.   
"Livvie," his voice was solemn as he saw the condition she was in.   
"Rafe, what are you doing here?" She gasped as she struggled with her restraints, "Rafe, you have to get me out of here. I have to find Jack."   
"Livvie, I can't do that," He shook his head poignantly, "I can't let you out, but I need to talk to you."   
"Rafe, Jack has been shot. The gun went off," Livvie explained tearfully, "he was hurt but no one is telling me what's going on. I need to find him and Alison. I need to tell them that I didn't mean it. I didn't want to hurt Jack. I never, ever meant for it to get this far, never wanted things to get so far out of hand," she explained as he stepped towards her reaching out to her.   
"I know Livvie," Rafe offered up sympathetically as he touched her face smoothing her hair away from her eyes, "I know you never meant to hurt anyone."   
"I didn't," Livvie sobbed lightly, "I never, ever wanted to hurt Jack. I just wanted Alison to feel the pain I felt, but things got so out of hand. I hurt so many people."   
"Livvie, you weren't the only one," Rafe began gently as he stroked her face, "we've all made mistakes."   
"Not like I have. I've destroyed my best friend and I hurt everyone I've ever loved," Livvie cried harder, "all I wanted was to make them suffer, to have them pay for what they did, but I went too far. I hurt Jack and now...Rafe, I need to know how he is."   
"Livvie, try to calm down," Rafe urged in a soothing tone, "I'll go see where he is and find out how he's doing."   
"You'd do that for me?" Livvie questioned wide eyed, "even after everything that's happened, you'd do that for me?"   
"Livvie," Rafe sighed as he pressed a feathery light kiss over her temple, "even you deserve a second chance, but you have to be the one to give it to yourself. Despite everything that's happened, you're a very special woman and you deserve to find that happiness that's evaded you all this time."   
"Rafe, I screwed up so badly," Livvie insisted as he tried to silence her placing his finger over her lips.   
"Shhh," he instructed, "just rest now. Rest while you can and I'll find out about Jack. When you wake up, I'll be here with you Livvie. You won't be alone through this."   
"Rafe," She started feeling the effects of the sedative one of the orderlies had given her earlier setting in, "thank you."   
"It's the least I can do," Rafe offered up watching her drift off to sleep as he looked to the door wondering what horrors awaited him once he went looking for Jack and Alison.   
Goodbye to you   
Goodbye to everything   
I thought I knew   
You were the one I loved   
The one thing that   
I tried to hold on to   
The one thing that   
I tried to hold on to   
"Miss please, you can't stay in here," the nurse explained as Alison held onto Jack.   
"I'm not leaving him," Alison touched his face protectively, "he needs me and I'm not going."   
"I'm afraid you can't stay here. We need to take him downstairs," The nurse offered up again.   
"No, it's cold down there. I can't let him go with you. He belongs with me," Alison shook her head as the nurse stepped in closer to Jack, "just leave us alone. Don't come near him."   
"Miss," The nurse began again as Rafe stepped into the doorway.   
"I'll take care of this," Rafe touched the woman's shoulder as she looked over at him.   
"She can't be in here," The nurse explained.   
"Don't worry, we won't be long," Rafe promised as the woman reluctantly left and he looked to Alison, his heart aching as she held onto Jack.   
"Rafe, Jack is going to wake up soon," Alison said with a smile behind her tears, "he's going to wake up any minute now and when he does, we'll show them all that he doesn't belong downstairs."   
"Alison, don't do this," Rafe began painfully as he approached her, "Don't do this to yourself and to Jack. You know what you have to do."   
"I have to be with him, Rafe," Alison snapped at him bitterly, "Rafe, I love him and he loves me. We're going to be together," she looked back to Jack tracing his features gently, "we're going to be very happy together."   
"Alison," Rafe spoke up once more.   
"I tried to do the right thing you know," she continued tearfully, "I tried to come back to Port Charles, to save you from losing your soul, but my heart...." she choked up on emotion, "my heart was right here and I knew I couldn't leave him. I still can't....."   
"Alison, he's gone," Rafe tried to reach her.   
"No, he's not gone. He's just resting," she answered lightly, "but soon he'll be back again. He'll open his eyes and we'll be so happy....so very happy...." she trailed off humming a tune to Jack as she tucked him in beneath the blanket, "Soon you and I will be back on track again Jack. I promise you that," she looked up at Rafe momentarily, "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but Rafe, I love him. He's my best friend and now..." Alison turned her eyes back to Jack, "he needs me more than ever. I'm so sorry Rafe."   
"So am I," he answered his heart breaking as the cruel irony of this moment played upon him. Realizing that nothing would convince Alison to leave Jack's side, he stepped out of the room knowing in his heart what he must do as he stepped down the hallway hoping that one last miracle was in order for the woman he loved. He headed to the chapel just praying that this time, he could make Alison's world right again with a wish to bring back the one thing he was certain she needed in her life.   
Alison looked up to see Rafe had left before she turned her eyes back to Jack and a soft smile built behind her tears, "See Jack, I told you that we'd be together. Even Rafe sees it now. We belong together and nothing is ever going to change that. I know that you're my forever," Alison lay against him once more closing her eyes as her world rested in the memory of Jack Ramsey and his love for her.   
And when the stars fall   
I will lie awake   
You're my shooting star 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10   
Mariah Carey   
Never Forget You   
"Ramsey," Eve began as she touched his arm gently, "if you need a moment," her voice trailed off as he shook his head now determined to make his way in to see his brother once more, "I have to do this Eve."   
"I understand, but still," Eve hesitated before taking in a long slow breath, "if you need me, I'll be right here."   
"I know you will," Chris nodded giving her one last kiss as he turned back towards the room Jack was in and he wondered how he'd be able to do this, how he'd be able to let go of his brother when all he'd ever wanted was to find some kind of happiness with his family. He now had Juliana and Eve, but losing Jack, it just wasn't something he was ready to face. Giving one last look in Eve's direction, he reached out to the curtain before him ready to say his final good-byes to his brother.   
"Oh Chris," Eve felt herself choked up on emotion as she watched him leave her line of vision, "I wish this wasn't how things were."   
"Dr. Ramsey," the nurse began interrupting Eve's thoughts.   
"Yes?" Eve questioned wiping at her eyes as she turned to face the short, dark-haired woman before her.   
"We were getting ready to move the body," the nurse explained, "we'd just ushered out the victim's girlfriend and...."   
"Not yet," Eve raised her hand shaking her head firmly, "just give us a few more minutes."   
"But..." the nurse objected.   
"That's an order," Eve cut back sharply refusing to let anything take Chris away from his brother in these last few minutes they could share with one another.   
I won't see your smile   
And I won't hear you laugh   
Anymore   
Every night   
I won't see you walk   
Through that door   
'Cause time wasn't on your side   
It isn't right   
I can't say I love you   
It's too late to tell you   
But I really need you to know   
Chris took in a nervous, aching breath as he stepped into the room realizing that nothing had prepared him for the sight of his brother's lifeless form before him. He stepped forward hoping to find the strength not to turn and leave as the horrible truth reached deep within every fiber of his being. His heart ached yearning for that one moment of truth to slip away as he hoped his brother would sit upright with that cocky grin that only Jack could offer up in his moments of ironic humor. He'd hoped to hear the words, 'just kidding' fall from his brother's lips, but instead he was met by a great, deafening silence.   
Sadly Chris reached for the chair dragging it across the linoleum floor as it made a piercing, screeching sound echoing the crying out Chris was experiencing deep in his heart knowing he would have to bid farewell to his baby brother. Settling in beside Jack, Chris looked at him struggling to find the right words to say to him as nothing came out. The thick silence seemed to expand filling his lungs as the hot tears threatened to explode from his lost, brown eyes. Finally Chris reached out to Jack's hand that was lifelessly dangling over the edge of the bed, naked to the bare warmth the thin sheet had provided his now cold body.   
"Hey you," Chris reached for Jack's hand squeezing it gently as he forced a poignant smile, "how is it we always have the worst timing? I told you that we shouldn't have left Port Charles, but I never, ever imagined that at this moment life would have changed so much. When Alison told you she wasn't coming here, and you first asked me, I really didn't want to come here. Leaving Port Charles and all the financial possibilities seemed too much of a sure thing for me to go away to this place with you, yet now that I think about what we've all lost, I think I would've given up all the money I have if I could only have my baby brother back in my life again," Chris blurted out unable to contain his tears as he reached out to Jack touching his face lightly, "you know you were right about this trip being something we needed. Jack, you have no idea what I found," Chris paused choked up on emotion as he spoke to his brother, "I'm a father. Eve and I have a daughter, a baby girl. You know how you had me wish in between drinks, how you had me talk about that one thing I wanted, well it became a dream come true. She found me again and I'm a dad and Jack, Juliana is so beautiful. She's got this spirit about her and I know she'd love you."   
Chris smoothed out his brother's hair in a protective, soothing gesture as he continued on, "You know I realize you and I never had a lot of time to really bond while growing up, but I thought that I was doing the right thing for you. I thought that by letting you find a life outside of the one that Henry provided for us, if you can even call it that, well, I thought that you'd find happiness. I had so many thoughts and dreams for you. Even though you weren't with me, I knew that I'd never be complete without you little brother. Even when I left that day, I felt like a part of me was leaving with you and I never, ever recovered, but I was trying to do what was best. I wanted you to have all the things that I knew I'd never have. I wanted you to find love and a way to make it in this world without having to worry about the next con our jerk of a father had up his sleeve. I know I never said it, but Jack, I was so proud of you," Chris let out a soft laugh thinking about things, "here I was trying so hard to shut the world out and keep from being Henry, but then I did something much worse. I lost sight of all that made me a caring person. When I thought I lost Eve and I'd fought so hard to gain respect in Port Charles, I was so jealous of you, so envious of what you had, but now.....now I see it wasn't envy really. It was that I saw in you all the things I wanted to be. I saw the man I wanted to become and you'd succeeded in overcoming that Ramsey curse. You found love and a woman who cared about you, who wanted you in her life and you'd found happiness," Chris kept his eyes on Jack, "I talked to Alison and I know what happened between the two of you. I know how much you mean to her and how much she loves you. She really did believe in it like you did and here we thought that we were unlucky in love, but it turns out that we both had it all this time," Chris trailed off poignantly, "only now you aren't going to be able to savor it."   
A harsh silence swept over the room as Chris reached out to Jack moving in closer to him, "Hey remember the time we were kids and we were both trying to get that girl to pay us attention. What was her name again? Rebecca? Robin? Oh who cares..." Chris shook his head, "I remember you and I bet that the first one to get her to flirt with would have to buy the loser dinner and here I was always losing to you. I was always out money and you'd take pleasure in the fact that you seemed to attract people better than I did, but then again you always did Jack. You were a good man with a kind heart, a man that I hoped to be like," Chris continued his voice now shaky as he hugged his brother, "here I am a complete bastard and I have it all, but you.....you didn't deserve this...." Chris finally broke down as he held his brother in an embrace as a parent would with their wounded child, "you deserve so much more than this and it isn't right. Jack, I wish I could trade places with you, somehow make it right because you're the one who deserves the happiness in this world, you're the one who should be enjoying happily ever after. You never hurt anyone like I did. You always did the right thing and yet, here you are...." Chris stammered off unable to find the right words as he hugged Jack tighter not wanting to let go of his baby brother, "I love you, Jack."   
Eve watched Chris breaking down as he held Jack and she found herself unable to keep her distance as she crossed the room reaching out to Chris hoping to share in his grief as she placed her hand on his shoulder.   
"It should've been me," Chris sobbed as she touched him, "Eve, I shouldn't have been so lucky when he was the one who had it all ahead of him."   
"It shouldn't have been either one of you," Eve offered up wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Chris still hung on to Jack, "it shouldn't have happened this way," she confessed her own tears falling on his shoulder as they were lost in the harsh reality of how cold the world could truly be.   
[Chorus:]   
Oh baby no   
I'll never forget you   
I'll never let you out of my heart   
You will always be here with me   
I'll hold on to the memories baby   
Alison sat in the chapel struggling to find the words that would reach those above who might be able to answer her prayers. While she'd lost a considerable amount of faith over the last year, she'd never imagined that fate would be so cruel to deal her yet another blow like this. After everything that she and Jack had gone through to reach this point in their lives, she never imagined having to bury him so soon after they'd found love with one another. Closing her eyes she said a silent prayer wanting to reach out to someone who would help her, who would explain to her how life could go from being so beautiful and wonderful to so cold and frightening so fast.   
Feeling a soft warmth on her shoulder, Alison opened her eyes as a gasp fell from her lips, "Jack," she rose from her seat spinning around to find Rafe standing behind her, "Rafe...."   
"Alison, I know you didn't want to see me before, but I was worried about you," Rafe confessed seeing the sorrow building behind her eyes, "I couldn't just leave you like that."   
"Rafe, I want to be alone," She turned away from him feeling her heart aching with the grief of losing Jack.   
"Alison, I know you say that and maybe it feels that way now, but I don't think you should be alone right now, not while the pain is running so deep within you."   
"The pain will always remain and it won't go away, Rafe," she snapped back at him, "I just lost the man I love. I won't be able to forget that or move beyond it."   
"Alison, I wasn't trying to imply that...." he began again.   
"You know Rafe," Alison snapped back at him, "what is it about you that suddenly a black cloud follows you where ever you go? Why is it that every time you come into my life, something horrible happens? First I lost Jamal, then Livvie and now Jack. When is it going to be enough? When are you going to realize that I don't want you in my life?"   
"Alison, you don't mean that," Rafe reached out to her as she withdrew from his touch as if she'd been burned.   
"Yes, yes I do Rafe," she answered harshly, "I just want my life to be like it was before I ever met you. I want to wake up and realize this was all just a horrible dream. That Livvie is still one of my closest friends and that Jack is still here with me. I want to be able to open my eyes and find that they aren't red and aching because I've cried all night. I want to be able to laugh and to smile and know that when I wake up a certain misery won't be looming over my head at every turn I make. I want to know that I can go to the bike shop, go into my home and find myself spending an evening with people who love me, people that I love and we're laughing and joking, sharing silly stories like we don't have a care in the world. That's what I want Rafe."   
"Alison, if I could change that. If I could find a way to give you that...." Rafe began sadly.   
"But you can't Rafe. You can't give me any of that anymore, can you? You can't make Jack reappear and you can't make Livvie come back to her senses again. You may have been able to work miracles in the past, but this one is even a bit much for you," Alison snapped at him, "while I'd love nothing more than to have you blink your eyes or twitch your fingers and bring back Jack, you can't do that, can you?"   
Rafe stood silent as she stepped towards him.   
"Can you?" She raised her voice, the anger burning through the surface as she glared at him, "See Rafe, you can't make all my dreams come true now can you?" she spun on her heel as she turned away from him, "just leave."   
"Alison, I never, ever meant for Jack to get hurt. I never wanted this, any of this," Rafe explained simply, "I never wanted you to feel this pain. I never, ever wanted you to hurt, to lose so much. I just wanted to help you, to be a part of your life and make you happy, to see your beautiful smile and somehow I'd know it was because I helped make it happen."   
"Well take a good, hard look at me now, Rafe," she faced him once more, tears streaming down her face, "I'm not smiling now, am I?"   
"Alison," he reached out to her trying to comfort her as she pushed him away.   
"Just save it, Rafe," she pushed past him, "not even you can make this right."   
"Alison, don't leave like this," Rafe urged as she stopped right before the exit to the chapel, "please."   
"Rafe, I can't deal with this right now," Alison explained letting out a tired sigh, "please don't make me hash this out with you."   
"I wouldn't make you do that," Rafe shook his head poignantly, "Alison, all I ever wanted was to make you happy. I hope you know that."   
"I do Rafe," Alison sighed, "I really do, but now....now's not the time for this."   
"No, I suppose it's not," Rafe agreed with a light nod, "For what it's worth though, Jack was a lucky man."   
"No," Alison shook her head as tears pooled in her eyes, "on the contrary I was the lucky one because he loved me," she finished giving him one last look before leaving the chapel forcing herself to face the cold, frightening future without the man she loved as Rafe watched her go feeling completely helpless that he hadn't been able to spare Alison this kind of pain.   
Now baby can you hear me   
Wherever you may be   
Tonight   
Are you near me   
I need you to be   
By my side   
'Cause I never said goodbye   
It isn't right   
I should have said I love you   
Why didn't I just tell you   
God knows I need you to know   
"Chris," Eve whispered holding him close to her as the nurse stood in the doorway offering up a look that caused Eve to glare at her. Eve was fully aware of what the hospital wanted, procedure and all, but she refused to take this moment away from the man she loved as it was all he'd had to carry with him.   
Chris looked up seeing the nurse as he took in a shallow breath, "It's okay Eve," Chris finally nodded as he slowly rose from the place he'd been in at Jack's side, "I'm ready."   
"Are you sure because Chris I can tell them to get lost," Eve began again as he turned to face her, his eyes red from the strain the tears had brought upon him.   
"Eve," Chris silenced her placing his index finger over her lips gently, "let's go home. Let's go see our baby girl. Please."   
"Alright," Eve nodded as he released her taking one last moment to turn around to look at his brother as she stepped out of the room.   
"I love you Jack," Chris whispered trying to hold the memory of the good times with him as he prepared to leave one of the most important aspects of his life behind him, "Where ever you are, I hope that you find the happiness that you weren't able to hold onto in this world. I hope where ever you are that fate is smiling down on you because you of all people deserve it. I'll always love you little brother," he finished knowing that this was only the beginning of a life without the one person he'd fought so hard to protect in it. Life without Jack would go on, but the pain would never truly leave him as Chris vowed to himself he'd make the most of his time with his family, with Eve and Juliana as that would be what Jack would want him to do.   
[Chorus]   
Oh baby no   
I'll never forget you   
I'll never let you out of my heart   
You will always be here with me   
I'll hold on to the memories baby   
Somewhere I know you'll be with me   
Someday in another time   
But right now you're gone   
You just vanished away   
But I'll never leave you behind   
Alison entered the bedroom at the pueblo still feeling the horror of the shooting hang over her as she noticed Jack's blood still on the carpet. Her eyes misted over with hot tears at the knowledge that their time together had come to a close. Their lives wouldn't be as they'd planned. She'd never be able to hold him again, to kiss him, to make love to him and share her thoughts and dreams with him. He was gone and nothing she could do would bring him back to her. That in itself was the one thing that tore her apart.   
As Alison crossed the room, she noticed one of his shirts, the one he'd worn the night she'd come to him still on the floor near the far wall. She picked the shirt up raising it to her face as his scent flooded over her senses. Tearfully she hugged the shirt to her face, feeling a part of him over her as she let out a soft smile. Making her way over to the bed where they'd spent the night in one another's arms not more than twenty four hours ago lost in the love they'd found in one another, she sat down wanting to keep close to Jack as she snuggled up with his shirt. Curling up into a ball, Alison lay on the mattress closing her eyes as his shirt wrapped over her, holding her with the memory of Jack that she wouldn't be able to let go of.   
"Oh Jack," Alison cried out unable to contain her tears as she squeezed the shirt tighter, "Why did it have to be this way? What did we do that was so wrong?" she questioned crying herself to sleep as her dreams were filled of the one night of magic she and Jack shared together before the world fell apart.   
[Chorus]   
Oh baby no   
I'll never forget you   
I'll never let you out of my heart   
You will always be here with me   
I'll hold on to the memories baby   
Rafe sat in the chapel, thinking of what had taken place earlier with Alison as she lay with Jack, her heart breaking at the loss of someone very special in her life. With a heavy heart, he looked to the heavens seeking out the answers to the situation he'd found himself in as he thought of his own second chance at life.   
"Why do things like this keep happening to her?" Rafe questioned painfully, "Why Alison? What has she done to deserve any of this? Why?"   
Rafe bowed his head lost in the silence of the unanswered questions circling in his mind as he realized just what losing Jack would do for Alison. He was her best friend and while things had been complicated lately in all of their situations, it was painfully obvious that Jack meant something very special to Alison. Now as Rafe sat in the silence of the tiny chapel, he wondered why things had to happen as they had, why so many others had to suffer at such a high price.   
"This isn't your battle to fight kid," Rafe heard Ed's voice speak out to him as he lifted his head to find his father standing before him.   
"How can you say that?" Rafe questioned painfully, "Alison is hurting. She just lost someone very special to her."   
"Kid, this isn't something you can fix," Ed sighed, "you knew what you were getting into coming down here and this time isn't like the last...."   
"Why not? Why not just pull a few strings just this one time? Why make Alison suffer like this when we both know she's a kind hearted soul. She doesn't deserve any of this and neither does Jack."   
"My hands are tied," Ed shook his head poignantly, "the wheels have been set in motion."   
"That's not a good enough answer and you know it," Rafe snapped at him, "we both know if you pull a few strings here and there anything is possible. A miracle is just tucked up your sleeve waiting for a rainy day and I'd have to say right now it feels like a downpour."   
"Rafe, do you realize what it is you're asking me," Ed blinked back at his son.   
"What I realize is that two amazing, wonderful women have been destroyed by my actions and one man is dead because of it," Rafe blurted out angrily, "I came here to help people, to fight evil and when evil took on an innocent victim, I just sat back and watched it happen. I should've been able to save her, but I couldn't."   
"Alison's fate was not in your hands," Ed pointed out.   
"I'm not talking about Alison right now," Rafe shook his head, "I'm talking about Livvie. Look at her. I know you know what's been happening to her. She's destroyed everyone she loves and herself in this quest for revenge, this quest that you and I both know never would've come into fruition had it not been for Caleb."   
"Caleb's existence was wiped out long ago and what Livvie does now is of her own free will."   
"I don't believe that," Rafe argued, "and deep down neither do you. To see all she's done....Ed, Alison is her best friend. They laughed together, shared secrets with one another and enjoyed each other, but now....now Livvie murdered a man she once cared about because of the darkness that Caleb put into her. She lost control and as a man who fights evil, I should've done a better job at saving her."   
"Rafe, that wasn't your responsibility," Ed sighed as he stepped towards his son, "Livvie's made her choices and now there are consequences."   
"But at what price will it cost everyone else? Livvie's lost all control, Alison's lost her heart to this misery she's wrapped up in and Jack lost his life. When does the madness end? When do we do our jobs and start being the guardian angels that we set out to be? When do we finally say enough is enough and we do something to change things."   
"Kid, you and I both know that this time around....." Ed began again.   
"Forget what I know. I want to fix this and I need it done now before it's too late."   
"Rafe, I don't think you realize the weight of the favor you're asking me to do for you. To do something like this it's just...." Ed was stopped as another voice entered the room.   
"It's just preposterous," James interrupted shaking his head disapprovingly, "you don't really want to do this my dear boy, now do you?"   
"James, what are you doing here?" Ed frowned in response.   
"I'm just reminding Rafe here of why he shouldn't ask this favor of you," James approached the two of them, "because the way I see it, if I'm understanding this correctly, he's asking for you to bring the young man back to life who's taken his precious Alison's heart from him. Rafe, you sold your soul to be with Alison again, to be able to hold her and keep her safe, yet here you are begging for the life of a man she has seemingly given her heart to," James let out a tsking sound as he shook his head, "It hardly seems a fair price to lose the girl in the end anyways."   
"It's a price I'm willing to pay," Rafe insisted determined as he stood taller, "Alison's happiness means everything to me and I'll do whatever it takes to see to it that she's able to keep her happiness."   
"Even if it means losing your own?" James questioned with a curious brow.   
"Even if that's the case, although," Rafe glanced back over at Ed, "I think that maybe there is something meant for me to do in this world and bringing Jack Ramsey back to life will help me make it right even now. There are others who need my help."   
"And you're sure about this?" Ed questioned a bit apprehensive as he saw the determination behind his son's eyes.   
"You know me enough to know I have to do the right thing," Rafe nodded, "even if it's at a price, you know me well enough to know I won't back down when my mind is set on something."   
"But you could lose Alison," James piped in once more, "all your struggles to get to her, to be one with her, will be in vain."   
"On the contrary," Rafe shook his head, "the journey was really what it was that I needed. I'd thought that I knew where I was supposed to be, but that's the thing about life, it seldom goes as you plan," Rafe let out an ironic laugh, "and as my cousin Lucy always says, the universe works in strange ways."   
"Indeed it does, my son," Ed nodded in agreement as he offered up a knowing smile, "I'll see what I can do."   
"Thank you," Rafe answered now hopeful as he thought to what his request could do for so many others.   
"Don't thank me yet," Ed offered up, "I have to clear it with the big guy first, but I'll see what I can do."   
"That's the best I can ask for," Rafe decided as he rose from the seat he was in making his way to the door exiting the chapel as James glared at Ed furiously.   
"You can't be really thinking about giving Jack Ramsey another chance, can you?" James raised a curious brow as he looked to his adversary.   
"It looks like this battle of good versus has finally taken a turn in our favor," Ed answered proudly, "and it looks like that contract of yours is obsolete as well."   
"How do you figure?" James questioned skeptically.   
"The way I see it, Rafe learned far more an important lesson today than any other he's had thus far," Ed explained simply, "he took those he cared about and put their happiness above all else knowing what he could lose in the process. That is an unselfish act full of the purest emotion which goes against the fine print on that contract you made for his soul."   
"Your son is a fool," James hissed at him, "he's going to lose everything he fought so hard to get back to Earth for."   
"Still, he recaptured his soul and in the process, he learned something you still have yet to grasp on to," Ed insisted firmly, "He learned the true meaning of love and he's made me a very proud father. My son turned out to be a good man," Ed glanced over at the doors Rafe had just exited from, "and I know that he's going to have a life full of happiness ahead of him even without Alison by his side. That much I'm sure of. It's in the cards."   
"Not if I can help it," James hissed back at him.   
"The ball isn't in your court anymore," Ed boasted proudly, "your stake on his ever after is now null and void, so from this moment on, where my son goes and what he does is no longer your business. Happily ever after awaits him and you won't screw that up for him. You have my word on that." 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven   
Bif Naked "Lucky"  
Alison looked around the broken remains of the pueblo Jack and Chris had been staying at as she began to pick things up. While she'd tried her hardest to make things right, nothing would begin to replace the way Jack had filled her heart, her mind with so much love and now as she remained alone, she realized that she wouldn't be able to move on past this moment in time. She sank back into the bedroom wanting to lose herself on the mattress, lost beneath the blankets waiting for Jack to return to her life, only the saddest part of all was that he wouldn't be returning. He was in another place and she was left with nothing more than a memory to keep her warm.   
  
"Oh Jack, why did it have to be this way," she cried out her heart aching as she looked to the window noting the breeze was blowing into the bedroom causing the white curtains to dance like phantoms as she rose from the bed feeling herself drawn to the soft melody the winds produced. Crying out to her like a siren's song, Alison felt herself drawn to the patio as she held Jack's shirt in her arms. Feeling a chill come over her as she made her way towards the window she slipped his shirt on over her body keeping him as close to her as possible as she looked up into the sky thinking about the love she'd lost in such a short time. How fate had played a number on the both of them, she thought to herself as the tears fell down her face in a thin line of warmth reminding her that she was still alive, still forced to go on without the one man who'd touched her heart so completely.   
it was a Monday, when my lover told me,   
"never pay the reaper with love only."   
what could I say to you, except, "I love you."   
and "I'd give my life for yours."   
I know we are: we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are: we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.   
"Chris," Eve spoke out to him as she touched his shoulder finding him still seated in Juliana's nursery watching his daughter intently. It had been a short time since they'd left the hospital and yet he hadn't made a move once they'd returned to her home. He was so lost, in such agony over losing Jack and as Eve had watched him, she could see a darkness cloud over him. Wanting nothing more than to help him, to ease him through this tragic moment, she squeezed his shoulder hoping she could reach beyond his despair.   
  
"She's so beautiful, isn't she?" Chris questioned in a soft, hollow tone as he remained frozen in place.   
  
"Indeed," Eve nodded, "she takes after you in so many ways. She's really something magical when you think about it."   
  
"How did I get lucky enough to have all of this? How was I the one to finally have it all when my brother lost everything?" he questioned tears building behind his eyes as Eve stepped around him making her way to the front of the chair. She knelt before him cupping his face in her hands as her own tears surfaced from watching him try to go through this pain alone.   
  
"Chris, Jack would want you to be happy, to realize that this wasn't about who did what right or wrong in their lives," Eve offered up gently, "he knew what a good man you were just like I knew it and we both hated that you couldn't see it. Jack loved you. He saw you for the man you could be, for the big brother he knew and loved as a child and I see you as a man with a good heart," she touched his face gently, "you've always had such a kindness about you, a love deep within you that you tried to hide from the world, but Jack saw it. I see it now and Juliana sees it as well."   
  
"She hardly knows me, Eve," Chris sighed unable to escape the tears that fell from his eyes.   
  
"She knows you're her daddy and she loves you very much," Eve leaned forward kissing the salty tear from his cheek, "just like I love you," she whispered pressing another kiss just beneath his earlobe as his hands moved over her shoulder squeezing them. She turned her eyes towards his saying nothing as he stilled her looking down deep into her as she remained before him.   
  
"Eve," Chris finally broke the silence as he released her shoulders bringing his palm up over her face touching her smooth skin gently as his heart ached in so many ways, "I'm just so lost right now. I feel so empty...."   
  
"Let me help you find your way home," Eve pleaded with him as she leaned into his touch, "let me help you."   
  
"I want that," Chris admitted painfully as he pulled her into his lap wrapping his arms around her, "I want you to help me through this."   
  
She cupped his face in her hands as he held her, "Chris, I love you. I love you so very much," She admitted honestly kissing him again and again, "I'll always love you and I'll always be here for you."   
  
"So much has happened," he whispered hoarsely as he pressed his forehead to hers feeling the warmth of her radiating through him, "there are so many things I've done terribly wrong, so many mistakes...."   
  
"But if you look at that little girl sleeping in her crib over there Ramsey, you'll see the one thing you did very right," Eve cupped his face in her hands as she placed feathery light kisses over his features, moving her lips from his forehead to his cheekbone, over his closed eyelids back to capture his lips once more in an emotional kiss, "Juliana is proof that none of that matters anymore."   
  
"Eve, we were so drunk that night," Chris admitted painfully, "the only reason I found the courage to ask you to be with me was because I thought you'd be too far gone to refuse me or read anything more into it. I was trying to protect myself from rejection by using the martinis."   
  
"Chris, you were just facing the inevitable," Eve insisted shaking her head, "you knew how right we were together and when you opened my eyes to what we could have between us, I knew that somehow, someway everything between us would work out for the best."   
  
"Eve, you're just saying that because you're trying to distract me, to make me feel better about things now that my brother is gone," he sighed as he met her eyes once more.   
  
"No, that's not it at all," she shook her head, "Ramsey, would you take a good, hard look at our little girl? She's everything I could've ever hoped for, everything I'd wanted and you're the one who gave her to me. Can't you see that if it wasn't for you, if it wasn't for that night we had together, then none of this could've been? We wouldn't have Juliana and we wouldn't have one another," Eve finished seeing how lost he looked, "Chris Ramsey, I love you. I love you so very much and I want more than anything to show you just how much you mean to me, how much I need you and want you..."   
  
"Oh Eve," Chris finally broke down holding her closer as the pain flowed through him, "it's just knowing that Jack is gone...."   
  
"I know," Eve kissed the top of his head feeling at a loss as a tiny voice interrupted the moment and she felt Chris slowly pull away from her.   
  
"Mama," Juliana blinked at Eve and Chris from her crib as she stood near the edge holding the railing with her tiny fingers, "mama? Dada?"   
  
"I didn't mean to wake her," Chris began as Eve shifted on his lap.   
  
"No, no Chris, I don't think you woke her," Eve shook her head as she moved off of his lap to go get Juliana. Stopping herself mid-movement, she turned back to Chris reaching for his hand, "come on. I think it's time you do this."   
  
"Eve," Chris began reluctantly taking her hand as he followed her to Juliana's crib where Juliana waited to be picked up. She looked between the two of her parents as if contemplating what she should do before she moved over towards the side of the crib Chris was on and she extended her arms out to him.   
  
"Dada, up please," she smiled at him so innocently and inviting as Chris looked to Eve for a moment.   
  
"You heard the lady," Eve offered up placing her hand on his back as Chris reached out to Juliana bringing her into his arms as his heart filled with love for the innocent little one before him.   
  
"Thank you," Juliana reached out to him touching his face as her wide brown eyes looked up to him with such love and adoration that Chris found himself suddenly remembering what it was that made life worth living.   
  
"Hey sweetie," Chris smiled as Juliana hugged him almost instantly and he looked to Eve realizing that there was no greater joy than holding his daughter in his arms.   
"Love you dada," Juliana offered up filling him with a warmth that had seemingly slipped away from him.   
  
"I love you too beautiful," he kissed her tiny head gingerly, "I love you so very much."   
  
"We all love you," Eve embraced the two of them keeping the closeness between them as the moment hung over them.   
The first time we made love, i: I wasn't sober.   
(and you told me you loved me over and over!)   
how could I ever love another, when I miss you every day:   
"Please just leave me alone," Livvie begged as the nurse tried once again to inject her with the medication, "please I don't want any drugs. I'm pregnant and I can't let you hurt my baby."   
  
"You should of thought about that before you shot a man missy," the nurse snapped at her as she once again tried to inject Livvie.   
  
"No, no drugs," Livvie shoved the woman away from her as the door to the room opened and Rafe stepped in.   
  
"Get your hands off of my wife," he snapped at the nurse surprising both her and Livvie as they both looked to him.   
  
"Excuse me," the nurse blinked back at him in surprise.   
  
"I said get your hands off of my wife," Rafe stepped in closer to Livvie's bed, "I didn't think I needed to repeat myself."   
  
"I'm sorry, but I have specific orders," the nurse began.   
  
"My wife is pregnant and she doesn't need you upsetting her," Rafe answered firmly as Livvie looked up at him finding herself at a loss, "now I can assure you she's in good hands with me. We'll be fine and the drugs are really unnecessary."   
  
"But I have orders that..."   
  
"If the doctor has a problem with it," Rafe stood next to Livvie's bedside protectively, "then he can come in here and speak with me. I won't let you give her that."   
  
"Fine," the nurse replied reluctantly before leaving the room with obvious irritation.   
  
Livvie watched as she left and after she'd slipped out of the room, her eyes were drawn back to Rafe, the confusion coming to the surface as she found herself at a loss. Finally bringing herself to speak she asked, "Why did you just do that?"   
  
"Because it's the truth," Rafe answered flatly, "you are my wife and you're pregnant."   
  
"Does that mean......does that mean you've forgiven me?" Livvie blinked back at him, "Even after the horrible things I've done to you and Alison, are you saying...."   
  
"What I'm saying," he interrupted, "is that while you did to a great many things Livvie, the fact remains that you need a friend right now, someone to help you through these times and I'm not going to abandon you."   
  
"So you plan on staying married to me?" Livvie questioned in confusion.   
  
"I didn't say just that," Rafe took a seat beside her as he reached for her hand, "but what I do see here is that you need someone to help you and I'd like to be that someone in your life."   
  
"But why? Rafe, why would you want to do that after knowing how I lied to you, about how I tried to hurt you and Alison," Livvie's eyes began to form tears as she thought of the last twenty four hours, "after I shot Jack."   
  
"Livvie, more than anything you need to find forgiveness in your life," Rafe confessed as he squeezed her hand gently, "but that starts with you. You need to stop hating yourself so much and maybe just maybe then you'll find that the other mistakes you've made can be repaired."   
  
"But I killed Jack," Livvie blurted out, "that's what they've been telling me around here...that I murdered the man I once loved because I was so hateful towards Alison."   
  
"Well forget what they tell you Livvie," Rafe offered up after a long sigh, "some mistakes can't be undone, but others, well in time you can keep working on them. So what do you say, friend?"   
  
"I say I don't deserve your friendship," Livvie sighed squeezing his hand in response, "but I'm glad I have it. Thank you Rafe."   
  
Remember the time we made love in the roses?   
(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)   
how could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours.   
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.   
Alison looked out into the beautiful Bermuda scenery but nothing could replace the feeling that she had deep in her heart as she held onto the railing on the outer edge of the patio. Somehow in being alone in this place, she felt like a small child again, lost in those times when her parents had left her for months on end. She'd spent so much of her life alone, but then she'd found a real friendship with Jamal, Jack and Livvie, but now that was gone. All of it was over as she realized that the one of the purest loves she'd had in her life had was gone. Somehow in that one fateful moment her life was turned around in a tragic way.   
  
The winds picked up whipping around Alison as she hugged her arms to her chest wanting nothing more than to slip away into the ocean, to fly away to whatever place Jack had drifted off to, if only for the change to be lost in his arms again. Slowly sinking into her fantasy of having him in her life, she closed her eyes thinking about the short time they'd spent together lost in their love.   
  
"Oh Jack, I miss you so much," She cried out feeling a tear slip past when suddenly a pair of warm arms slipped around her slender frame, 'I can almost feel you here with me."   
  
"I am here with you, Alison," his voice echoed in her head feeling so real as the tears burst from deep within her.   
  
"Jack..." she cried as she felt the hold on her constrict.   
  
"Please don't cry, Alison," Jack urged as her eyes opened and she found him standing beside her, holding her in his arms. He touched her face gently wiping at her tears.   
  
"Jack," she gasped as she reached out to him feeling him alive within her touch. She placed her hand over his chest where he'd once bled now finding his heartbeat strong and alive, "Oh Jack."   
  
"Alison," he kissed her tenderly wiping at her tears as he held onto her wanting nothing more than to lose himself in the love she had for him.   
  
As they parted, Alison looked up at him with questioning eyes, "But how? How? I saw you before. When Livvie shot you....."   
  
"I don't know," he answered honestly as she held him tighter, "I remember the struggle, the fear that I had about losing you, about how much it would destroy me if you were hurt and then there was darkness. There was this sudden darkness surrounding me, but all the while all I could think about, all I could focus on was you, on holding you and keeping you with me. Even after the darkness turned to light, all I could hear was your voice calling out to me, asking me to hold on and then suddenly when I woke up in the hospital I scared the hell out of a nurse and then I was here at the pueblo and you were out here."   
  
"Jack, you were dead," Alison blurted out, "I held you in the hospital, begged you to come back to me, to be with me, but you were so hurt," she reached for his shirt tugging on it to reveal his bare chest to her.   
  
"Alison," he felt the tickle of her fingers over his skin as he let out a tiny laugh, "Alison hey watch it."   
  
"Jack, where is the bullet hole?" Alison blinked back, "it's gone. There's nothing here," she pressed her palm over his chest, "not any trace of a scratch or a mark."   
  
"Alison, I don't know what happened, but I remember this feeling that I had to get back to you, that I had to be with you," Jack confessed as he touched her face, "I needed you to know how much I love you."   
  
"Oh Jack," Alison cried out realizing a great miracle had fallen upon the two of them, "I love you," she hugged him tighter tears of joy pulsing through her as she kept him close to her vowing never to let go of him ever again.   
  
my dear, It's time to say I thank god for you.   
I thank god for you in each and every single way.   
and, I know... I know.. I know.. I know...   
it's time to let you know. time to let you know.   
time to let you know. time to sit here and say:   
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are... we are the lucky ones.   
I know we are: we are the lucky ones, dear.   
we are the lucky ones, dear... 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve   
Michelle Branch   
I'll Always Be Right There   
When you're all alone   
And you need a light   
Someone to guide you   
Through the night   
Just remember that   
I am here   
To hold you close and   
Dry your tears   
Oh, ooh   
And just when you thought   
You were falling   
But you know I'll always   
Be right there   
"I can't believe you're really back to me," Alison looked up at Jack her eyes full of hope and promise as she squeezed him once more, "I was so afraid I'd lost you, but now that you're here again, I swear I'm not wasting another minute not telling you how I feel," she kissed him quickly before squeezing him again, "I love you, Jack."   
  
"I love you too, Alison, but," Jack trailed off as she hugged him eagerly.   
  
"But what?" her eyes asked a panic flashing through them as she looked up at him.   
  
"But you might want to ease up on the hug a bit so I can breathe," Jack couldn't help but smile as she obliged still loosely keeping her arms around his waste, "that's better."   
  
"Jack, there's so much we need to talk about, so much we need to say, but first, I want you to tell me everything from the moment you woke up," she paused suddenly having a thought as she reached out to him, "Jack, open your mouth."   
  
"What?" he asked giving her a sideways glance.   
  
"Just do it," she insisted as she pressed her finger into his mouth checking the sharpness of his tooth before letting out a relieved sigh.   
  
"What was that for?" he asked as she looked to him with a curious expression, "Oh don't tell me you thought I was a vampire again."   
  
"Well you know being an ex-vampire," Alison couldn't help but tease, "but seriously, Jack what happened? How did you get here?"   
  
"I told you, there was a darkness and then I heard your voice and I woke up in the hospital. There was this nurse standing there ready to move me or something and when I opened my eyes she jumped about fifty feet," Jack confessed thinking back, "I mean really she looked like she was just about to crawl out of her skin and then I remember getting up and looking around for my things."   
  
"And?" Alison probed further searching out his eyes.   
  
"And I wound up here," Jack admitted thinking it over, "well no that's not entirely true. I ran into Rafe at the hospital. He told me you'd been looking for me and that I'd probably find you here at the pueblo."   
  
"You saw Rafe? Then he knew you were alive?" Alison gasped thinking it over.   
  
"Yeah it's no wonder the guy follows you down here," Jack frowned slightly, "I just assumed that since he knew where you were, it meant that you and he...."   
  
"Jack, shh," Alison pressed her finger over his lips, "don't even say it. I think there's something you should know about Rafe, something that might be a bit hard to believe, but considering...."   
  
"What is it?" Jack questioned as he saw the look behind her eyes.   
  
"Rafe's an angel," Alison blurted out seriously.   
  
"No really," Jack shook his head, "what is it you wanted to say?"   
  
"I'm telling you the truth," Alison explained firmly, "he was a vampire slayer like he told us, but it just so happened that Caleb and he had one last final battle and he died. Rafe wasn't alive when we met him, but he was really a guardian angel for us all."   
  
"Wait a second," Jack tried to process what she was saying, "you mean Rafe's really dead? He's not alive, yet he's walking around with the rest of us...."   
  
"No, not exactly," Alison shook her head, "I mean before he was only an angel, but then he made this deal after he left. You know when I was on trial and I was missing him like crazy, well that was because he'd gone back to heaven with the others."   
  
"The others? You mean we have more angels roaming around Port Charles?" Jack moved back inside the bedroom taking a seat on the bed, "you know you'd think after vampires this would be easy for me to digest, but still...."   
  
"I know it's not exactly like me telling you that the Yankees won the world series, but it's the truth," Alison explained moving in beside him, "Rafe was sent here to help us all against Caleb and then after when Caleb caused so much misery he was trying to help put the pieces of the puzzle back together so we'd all be happy again."   
  
"Which is when you fell in love with him," Jack looked over to her, "because you knew his secret and you enjoyed being a part of it."   
  
"Yes and no," Alison shook her head, "yes I did fall in love with Rafe then, but there was more to it, more to everything, but now...."   
  
"Yes?" Jack questioned waiting for her response.   
  
"Well, you see Rafe's not an angel anymore," Alison explained, "when he saw the trouble that I was getting into because of the candles, he sold his soul so to speak."   
  
"Wait a second here," Jack frowned slightly, "you're telling me that Rafe was an angel in heaven and he was here to help us, but then when he had to go back, he heard you were in trouble and he sold his soul to come back to you, to be with you again?"   
  
"Basically," Alison nodded as Jack stood up, "but when he returned he wasn't an angel anymore. He was human again and in being human he'd lost his memory...."   
  
"Which is why he was with Livvie," Jack suddenly felt the weight of it all come upon him, "so he believed her lies when he really, truly was meant to come back and find you."   
  
"Jack, that's not exactly....." Alison rose up behind him.   
  
"That man sold his soul and left heaven to be with you," Jack shook his head, "here I was cursing him for being a jerk, for abandoning you, and here he gave his soul to save you."   
  
"And you gave your life, Jack," Alison reminded him as she reached out to him, "you gave your life to be with me and that in itself says something about you."   
  
"Alison, I had no idea about Rafe. I honestly didn't know what was going on otherwise I wouldn't have been so harsh with you back in Port Charles."   
  
"It doesn't matter now," Alison shook her head, "Jack it's all in the past. All that matters is that you're alive and with me again," she reached out to him, "Jack when I thought I lost you, my heart broke in two. It took me so long to realize that I loved you and then to have you gone from my life, well, there was so much emptiness and aching. I couldn't imagine not seeing your smile or feeling your arms around me. When you left me, it was as if the world as I knew it had disappeared and there was this huge, gaping hole in my life."   
  
"Alison, I just couldn't bear the thought of you being hurt," Jack admitted as he saw the tears forming behind her eyes, "I didn't want Livvie to hurt you and while I know she's sick and needs help, I couldn't let either one of you get hurt."   
  
"I know that Jack and when she shot you," Alison shook her head, "Jack when I thought I lost you, I told Rafe how the only thing I wanted in this world was to have you back again. I just wanted us to be together, to be able to love one another and somehow I think he helped make that miracle happen."   
  
"You're saying Rafe brought me back?" Jack questioned letting it all sink in.   
  
"I think he played a part in it, but now that you're here," Alison reached out to him, "it's a sign."   
  
"A sign?" he repeated as she wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"That's right Jack. You're always telling me that the signs are out there and this is a major sign telling us both that we need to follow our hearts as they've lead us to where we belong and that's together," she finished tearfully, "I love you Jack Ramsey and I want to share my life with you."   
  
"But what about Rafe? You said that he sold his soul for you?" Jack reminded her.   
  
"He did, but along the way I think this was a journey he needed to take," Alison confessed, "Rafe's a good man and he'll always be my angel, but you have my heart and he knows that. When I thought I lost you, I told him everything about how wonderful my life was with you in it and how I couldn't imagine loving another man. I want to share my life with you, loving you, growing old with you Jack and now that you've come back to me, nothing else matters."   
  
"Oh Alison," Jack hugged her tightly, "you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. To be able to love you and have you love me in return..."   
  
"It's a dream come true," Alison squeezed him, "although before we can begin this dream, I think there are a few people out there we need to see."   
  
Jack met her concerned eyes as it dawned in on him, "Chris," he blurted out, "if you thought I was dead, then he must think...."   
  
Alison nodded, "He was at the hospital as well, but he went home with Eve."   
  
"Eve?" Jack blinked back at her, "wait a second. Back up. How was Chris with Eve?"   
  
Alison took in a breath before reaching for his hand, "It's a long story Jack, but one that seems to have a happy ending. I'll fill you in on the details on the way over to her place."   
  
"That sounds like a good idea," Jack agreed thinking about what his brother must be going through. As he headed towards the door with Alison beside him, he stopped for a moment bringing his arms around her waist as he held her, "I love you, Alison and from here on out, I want to be with you, to share it all with you."   
  
"We'll share it all together," Alison promised him sealing it with a kiss as the world lay ahead of them and the future was suddenly brighter than either one had imagined.   
When you're all alone   
And you need a friend   
Someone to help you   
To the end   
When you need someone   
To catch you when you fall   
I'll be there through it all   
Oh, oh   
'Cause just when you thought   
You were losing   
But you know   
I'll always be right there   
"I can't believe this is happening," Chris blurted out as he kept Juliana in his arms, "how can Jack's body just up and vanish from the hospital? What the hell kind of place is that? My brother was shot and...."   
  
"Chris, we'll figure it out, but first I want us to check on Alison," Eve answered trying to calm the restlessness in his heart as she reached for her jacket, "perhaps I should give her a call and let her know what's going on before..."   
  
"I'll call her," Chris decided, "just go to the hospital and find out what's going on there."   
  
"I'll be back soon," Eve promised looking between Chris and Juliana, "promise me you'll be okay."   
  
"I'll be better when you find my brother," Chris admitted honestly thinking about how this was just icing on the cake for another awful page in the Ramsey family history.   
  
"We will find him," Eve assured him as she made her way towards the front door, "I promise you that."   
  
"I know you do, Eve," Chris sighed as Juliana pulled at his nose demanding his attention.   
  
"Play time for baby," she explained a bubble of laughter washing over her as she tugged at his nose again, "let's play dada."   
  
"We will play, but first I want to kiss your mother goodbye," Chris promised kissing the top of her tiny head before looking to Eve.   
  
"I won't be long," Eve assured opening the door, "and I'll find out where Jack is and see who's responsible for this."   
  
"Did someone say my name?" Jack questioned as he looked inside the small home at Eve with astonished eyes. "I still can't believe what I'm seeing. When Alison said you were alive and with Chris, I almost thought she'd completely lost it...."   
  
"Jack," Eve gasped as she realized Alison was beside him holding on to his arm, "but how....how are you...."   
  
"It's a miracle Eve," Alison explained brightly as Chris made his way to the door holding Juliana close to him as his jaw nearly dropped.   
  
"Jack," Chris moved past Eve reaching out to his brother touching his shoulder as if not sure he was really seeing what was before him, "how in the...."   
  
"I'm okay Chris," Jack offered with a smile as he looked to Juliana who'd settled into Chris' arms very comfortably, "and who is this beautiful little one?"   
  
"This is your niece," Eve explained stepping up beside Chris, "this is Juliana."   
  
"Juliana," Jack mused with a curious grin as he looked up at his brother, "so this is what really happened on that night you and Eve shared," Jack finished as Eve gave Chris a curious look.   
  
"There was this time period around Christmas," Chris began feeling the heat rise in his features, "I wasn't able to lie or keep my thoughts from coming to light, but Jack was the only person who could keep me out of trouble, though he's working rather hard on getting me back into it now."   
  
"No not me," Jack shook his head as he looked past Chris into the house, "so are you going to let us in, or am I going to stand here on the porch all night?"   
  
"For giving me a scare like you did, I should make you stay out there," Chris teased unable to believe what he was seeing as he looked to Jack.   
  
"Come inside," Eve urged as she opened the door wider, "seeing you here means I have some explaining to do at the hospital."   
  
"Actually there's a nurse there who's probably in the chapel there saying her prayers after I scared her," Jack confessed, "you might want to get the story from her."   
  
"I'd rather get it from you," Chris watched his brother cross the room still trying to grasp the concept of what was taking place, "How...how can you be standing here in Eve's home like this looking as though you weren't shot when less than a couple of hours ago you were laid out in the hospital with a bullet in your chest?"   
  
"That's even more complicated a tale," Jack confessed with a sigh, "I mean even if I stand here before you and say it, it just doesn't sound quite right."   
  
"Try me," Chris urged as he looked over at Eve momentarily, "I've had my own share of miracles over the last year. I might be able to digest whatever it is you both have to say...." he looked between Jack and Alison before frowning, "Unless....Jack, tell me you're not a vampire. Is that what this is all about?"   
  
"What is all this vampire talk," Eve shook her head as she reached for Juliana, "I heard this Caleb story once, but the more it comes up, the more I'm starting to wonder what kind of place Port Charles turned into after I was gone."   
  
"You don't want to know," Jack let out a groan before looking to Chris, "and no I'm not a vampire."   
  
"You know, it looks like you two have some catching up to do, so why don't Alison and I put a pot of coffee on while you two talk?"   
  
"I think that sounds like a good idea," Alison agreed stepping up beside Eve, "you two can have a talk and I'll, well, I'll fill Eve in on the vampire stories."   
  
"Don't frighten her or Juliana," Chris warned watching the two women leave the room before he turned to his brother a long silence growing between them. He kept his eyes on Jack before finally reaching out to embrace him as the emotion overcame him, "Oh little brother it's good to have you back."   
  
"It's good to be back, Chris," Jack hugged him in return realizing that in that short time he and Chris had managed to achieve a bond that they hadn't had a few short years ago.   
  
"When I thought I lost you," Chris confessed squeezing his little brother tightly, "I just realized that there were so many things I still had to tell you, things I wanted to say."   
  
"Who you?" Jack questioned a tiny smile forming on his lips as his eyes misted over. He looked up at Chris with a small smile, "I never would've imagined that."   
  
"Well you're just lucky that when I talked your ear off before in that hospital you weren't able to hear all I said," Chris hesitated, "or were you?"   
  
"I don't remember much about what happened," Jack confessed, "everyone says there's this really amazing experience, but from what I remember, I was surrounded by warmth and love and somehow I heard Alison. She kept calling out to me, begging me to return to her."   
  
"She loves you a lot," Chris nodded in response offering up an awkward laugh, "I saw that at the hospital. We both were well, less than our usual charming selves when you were laying there."   
  
"Chris, I realize what you both went through when you thought I died," Jack admitted a bit uneasy, "and part of me wants to say that if I was in your shoes, well I don't know how I'd respond either, but the fact is that I'm here now. I'm still alive and we still have time. You don't have to make it up to me right now. We'll have plenty of years to drive one another crazy."   
  
"It's those years that I look forward to you know," Chris admitted lightly, "I couldn't imagine not having you around. When I thought I lost you, well..."   
  
"I know Chris," Jack nodded before reaching out to hug him again, "I know it too and I can't imagine not being able to have my big brother with me. I know we spent a lot of time apart after you left me, but I understand why you did it and seeing as you're a dad yourself now," Jack lightly swatted at him, "I think you'll do an okay job."   
  
"I think I'll do a hell of a job," Chris boasted with a smile, "did you see what a knock out my daughter is?"   
  
"She's beautiful Chris," Jack offered up with a smile, "she's clearly got Eve's good looks there."   
  
"Watch it," Chris warned sharply.   
  
"You know Chris, when we both came here to this place, we both really thought we'd hit the end of the road, but now even after everything that's happened somehow it seems we've had our very own set of miracles, haven't we?" Jack admitted with a smile.   
  
"I'd thought that everything in my life was finally coming together when Eve came back into my life, but well seeing you here like this," Chris offered with a smile, "it made me see that there are some things in life that make it worth living and with you, Eve and Juliana here well I see for the first time in a long time that I finally have what I've always wanted."   
  
"And what might that be?" Jack questioned curiously.   
  
"I have a family and I promise you this time around, I'm not going to blow it," Chris answered hopeful, "not for the world."   
  
"Me neither," Jack agreed as he looked to the kitchen door, "now about those three beautiful women we have in the kitchen. How about we go find them and have one of those infamous Ramsey toasts?"   
  
"I think that's a great idea," Chris agreed as the two brothers made their way into the small kitchen finding the room filled with warmth and laughter as they stepped into the room.   
  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Jack questioned as he noticed Juliana in the high chair and Alison at her side.   
  
"It seems your niece thought I'd look better with some whipped cream face," Alison explained turning around to reveal the white fluffy mess Juliana had spread over her beautiful features.   
  
"Oh that look suits you well," Chris couldn't help but tease as he moved in beside Eve slipping his arms around her waist, "and what did you have to say about our daughter's creative side?"   
  
"Actually," Eve turned in his arms revealing her own whipped cream covered hands as she patted his nose leaving a line of thick, white cream down the center of his face, "I found it very inspiring. What do you think of Juliana, daddy?"   
  
Juliana clapped and giggled as the room was suddenly filled with a warmth and life that hadn't been present earlier in the day. She looked among the adults letting out a tiny squeal before she held her fingers out towards Jack.   
  
"Looks like she wants you to have a makeover too," Alison laughed lightly as she tugged Jack in closer to her.   
  
"I think I already had one, but for now I wouldn't mind a taste," Jack reached for her tiny hand nibbling on her finger as Juliana let out an enthusiastic laugh.   
  
"So much for coffee," Chris wiped at his nose after a moment.   
  
"Well I do have some juice in the fridge," Eve offered up with a soft smile, "I wasn't exactly planning on company so I wasn't stocked up."   
  
"Juice is fine," Chris kissed her forehead before brushing past her, "I'll get it."   
  
"Let me help," Eve insisted making her way to grab a few glasses from the cabinets as she looked to Jack and Alison playing with Juliana. She turned back to Chris leaning in close to him as she whispered in his ear, "so this is really happening huh?"   
  
"So it seems," Chris couldn't help but smile as he reached out to touch her cheek gently, "today must be my lucky day because it seems like I'm the king of the world right about now."   
  
"Oh really king of my heart," Eve offered up with a hint of a smile, "and what pre tell would you want right about now?"   
  
"To kiss my queen," he captured her lips in a soft, tender kiss.   
  
"Hey someone is wanting her juice over here," Jack interrupted them as Juliana let out a tiny groan.   
  
"We're working on it," Chris offered up as he broke away from Eve, "this is to be continued."   
  
"I'm going to hold you that that," Eve winked at him before returning to the table with a round of glasses. After she'd handed Juliana her juice she felt Chris step in beside her.   
  
"I think a toast is in order," Chris announced eagerly.   
  
"I couldn't agree more," Jack wrapped his arm around Alison holding her close to him with a proud smile.   
  
"To love," Jack blurted out raising his glass towards the center of the table.   
  
"To destiny," Alison added with a smile   
  
"To laughter and happiness in days to follow," Eve raised her glass for the toast.   
  
"To family," Chris finished the circle completing the toast as the Ramsey family finally seemed to capture that little sense of happiness that had evaded them. Together on this night despite all that was brewing in the world beyond them, they knew that this moment would stay with them forever as they'd had a bond that no other person could ever get in between. They had one another and that was the one thing that would remain constant between them from here on out.   
And I'll be there   
Through the good times   
And the bad   
And we'll be there   
For each other   
'Cause you're the best friend   
I've ever had   
And just when you thought   
You were falling   
But you know   
I'll always be right there   
Oh, ooh whenever you need me   
I'll always be right there 


End file.
